Close your eyes
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Stiles est un jeune homme de 16 ans que la vie n'a pas épargné. Sa maman est décédée, son père n'est jamais présent et son meilleur ami vient de lui tourner le dos. Sa solitude va l'amener à s'accrocher à la seule personne qui semble éprouver quelque chose pour lui, Tate Langdon. Mais, à quoi peuvent bien mener les rencontres faites dans un asile psychiatrique ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Kitsune est de retour avec une nouveauté...**

 **Oui je sais, je dois avancer dans pleins d'autres fics, et je le fais gentiment... très gentiment.**

 **Bref...**

 **Je vous présente donc Close Your Eyes. **

**Pour ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook (perso et page auteur) vous avez déjà eu un extrait de cette fic et vous savez que ça fait un moment que j'en parle.**

 **Je vous donne des détails**

 **C'est donc un crossover Teen wolf/American Horror Story, Murder House. et c'est un UA (univers Alternatif) pas de loup-garou et normalement, pas de surnaturel (mai c'est encore à voir ça).**

 **Niveau personnages : Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Shérif Stilinski, Mélissa McCall, Derek Hale, Erica Reyes, Malia Hale (Pas Tate dans cette fic). et puis Tate Langdon de AHS, saison 1**

 **ça va se passer à Beacon Hills, plus précisément à Eichen House (en grande partie) et la Murder House de Tate sera dans cette ville aussi.**

 **Quoi d'autres... Les persos secondaires seront un peu OOC, voir beaucoup pour certains comme Scott ou le shérif. Il y aura des OC aussi, mais pas beaucoup. L'histoire est principalement centré sur Stiles et Tate. Pas de Void Stiles dans cette fic.**

 **Pairing : Ben State (Stiles-Tate)**

 **Rating M : parce que Sexe, parce que angoisse, parce que détresse et langage parfois assez coloré...**

 **Ce sera une fic assez sombre, mais pas de mort, promis. Pas de sang et de torture non plus. (pas du tout dans le genre de Les Trois prénoms de l'enfer)**

 **La cover a été faite par moi, entièrement. L'idée est complètement à moi, le texte aussi.**

 **Les persos et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont aux géniaux créateurs de American Horror Story et Teen wolf.**

 **Je pense avoir tout dit..**

 **Ah ben non, j'suis bête. Je tiens à remercier calliope83 (allez lire ses fics et traductions, si c'est pas déjà fait) pour la bêta-correction. Encore une fois elle fait un super travail et j'aime énormément travailler avec elle.**

 **Il y aura des covers de chapitres que je ferai pour cette fic, elles seront visibles sur ma page auteur, mon profil fb Ninette Kitsune et sur mon compte deviantart. Je travaille aussi sur une petite vidéo trailer pour la poster sur youtube. Toutes les infos sur mes pages (si vous avez envie de suivre) sont sur mon profil FF (remis à neuf il y a quelques jours)**

 **Rythme de publication : Pas plus d'une fois par mois. voire moins. (vous êtes prévenus)**

 **Je vous poste le chapitre un aujourd'hui et le deux sera là dimanche... histoire de pas vous laisser longtemps avec du pas grand chose comme informations.**

 **Cette fois j'ai tout dit... donc ben.. bonne lecture**

 **Kitsune**

 **Warning : Détresse menant à une TS (Tentative de Suicide).**

* * *

 _ **Close your eyes**_

Stiles referma son livre en pouffant. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ces histoires à l'eau de rose. Un nouveau débarque au lycée et la fille tombe amoureuse dans la seconde et ils finissent ensemble et heureux… Mais bien sûr !

* * *

Stiles avait connu des tas de nouveaux et de nouvelles dans sa classe au fil des ans, mais jamais personne n'avait fini par se mettre avec lui. Il se leva de son lit, jeta son bouquin dessus et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit l'escalier lentement et resta planté sur la dernière marche pour écouter le silence qui régnait chez lui. Il soupira et se rendit à la cuisine. Il trouva un morceau de gâteau dans le frigo, reste de son anniversaire de la veille, et le mangea en trois grosses bouchées avant de s'avaler la moitié d'un litre de lait, presque d'une seule traite. Il tourna dans la cuisine en regardant autour de lui. Le vide le fit soupirer. Son père n'était pas là, comme il n'avait pas été là la veille ni même le jour encore avant et pas là non plus depuis… Stiles essaya de compter… en vain. Il ne se souvenait même plus du dernier jour où son père était passé à la maison pour y rester à peine plus longtemps que pour venir chercher une veste ou un papier quelconque.

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers l'évier de la cuisine qu'il regarda longuement, les larmes aux yeux. Il gémit en se frottant les paupières et laissa couler des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues pâles d'adolescent. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda l'historique des messages. Dernier message de son meilleur ami Scott, hier soir et ce n'était même pas pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, non, juste pour lui demander s'il avait fait le devoir de bio. Stiles éclata en sanglots, écrivit : ''Tu ne me verras plus'' et envoya ce message à son père avant de lancer son portable avec violence contre la porte d'une armoire et de s'approcher du plan de travail de la cuisine. Il se saisit d'un couteau de cuisine et fit une entaille dans son bras. Il hurla de douleur et paniqua quand il vit le sang couler. Il venait de faire une connerie là. Il tourna sur lui-même pour chercher de quoi il pourrait se servir pour arrêter l'hémorragie, mais trop faible, il se laissa tomber à genoux en pleurant. Foutu monde, foutue vie.

* * *

Un bip…. un autre bip et encore un autre… une voix de femme qui crie quelque chose et des bruits de pas tout partout…

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières pendant quelques secondes. Une lumière l'aveugla et il gémit en essayant de se passer une main sur le front. Impossible ? Pourquoi ? Il prit le temps d'analyser cette question et respira calmement pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il vit le visage de Mélissa McCall, la mère de son ami Scott, et comprit. Il était à l'hôpital. Entouré de médecins, d'infirmiers et de son père ainsi que de Scott. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait les poignets attachés contre le matelas de son lit et soupira.

\- Stiles ? interpella doucement Scott, gêné, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Lui-même, enfin, je crois, plaisanta Stiles. Comment je suis arrivé ici, moi ?

\- Ton père a reçu ton message, il m'a téléphoné, inquiet, et je suis venu chez toi. Tu étais étendu dans la cuisine. J'ai cru que tu étais… mais tu es en vie.

Stiles leva le regard vers son père et sentit la honte l'envahir quand les yeux gris de son paternel le fusillèrent. Le shérif, John Stilinski, père de Stiles, se détourna de son môme et s'en alla sans un mot, faisant claquer au passage la porte de la chambre d'hôpital.

\- Stiles… tu sais que ton père a beaucoup de travail. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda Scott en s'approchant de son ami.

\- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire de ma réponse. Tu t'inquiètes juste parce que j'ai dérangé ta mère pendant son travail.

\- Tu es injuste. J'ai eu peur.

\- Tu sais quoi Scott ? C'était mon anniversaire hier. Seize ans et personne, absolument personne de mon entourage n'y a pensé. Pas un message, pas une carte… pas un seul cadeau, mais encore ça, à la limite, je m'en fiche. Même toi… même mon père. Tu peux partir tout comme lui, vous pouvez tous partir.

Stiles ferma les yeux en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin et serra les poings.

\- Aie ! grinça-t-il.

* * *

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et ouvrit les yeux. Un infirmier était à côté de lui.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda le jeune homme.

Stiles le regarda et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il était magnifique, ce mec. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts, barbe de trois jours… sourcils froncés… beau comme un dieu, mais Stiles se ressaisit en quelques secondes et lança, amer :

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien franchement ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Au fait, bon anniversaire en retard.

Stiles esquissa un sourire et murmura un merci à peine audible. Ça faisait au moins une personne à Beacon Hills qui le lui avait souhaité. C'était déjà ça.

\- Un psychologue va passer vous voir. Votre cas est sérieux. Vous avez attenté à vos jours quand même.

\- Tu parles… j'avais juste envie de connaître le paradis une fois dans ma vie, mais apparemment c'est trop demander.

\- Je vois, soupira le jeune infirmier.

\- C'est quoi votre nom ? demanda Stiles en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme magnifique.

\- Derek hale.

\- Derek Hale, murmura Stiles en refermant les yeux.

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et quand il se réveilla, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait en face de lui, au pied de son lit et le regardait derrière de grosses lunettes qui lui faisaient une tête de chouette effrayée.

\- Stilinski, c'est bien ça ? demanda la chouette.

\- Moui, maugréa Stiles.

\- Je suis monsieur Arnold, le psychologue de l'hôpital. On m'a dit que vous aviez tenté de vous suicider.

\- Il paraît. C'est pas vraiment mon point de vue, mais bon.

\- Quel est votre point de vue alors ?

\- J'avais juste envie, une fois dans ma vie, de connaître le bonheur.

\- Je vois. Vous avez des problèmes dans votre vie ?

\- C'est plus des problèmes à ce niveau là. Si ça n'avait été que ça… Je pourrai rentrer quand chez moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas prévu. Votre père a demandé à ce qu'on vous transfère à Eichen House pour un mois de thérapie. Vous avez visiblement besoin d'aide, jeune homme.

Stiles se mit à ricaner.

\- Il a osé dire ça. C'est tout lui. Je ne suis même pas étonné au fond. Il n'aura pas à s'occuper de moi au moins si je suis enfermé comme un dingue à l'asile psychiatrique. Ça lui donne enfin une raison de se débarrasser de moi.

\- Vous savez, il travaille…

\- Beaucoup, je sais, merci, coupa Stiles avec du mépris dans la voix.

Il ignora le psychologue pendant plus d'une demi-heure et ce dernier finit par s'en aller.

* * *

Mélissa McCall arriva quelques minutes après le départ du psy et Stiles grogna en la voyant.

\- Je pense bien que tu ne veux pas me voir, mais je suis obligée de venir contrôler si tout va bien. Si TU vas bien.

\- Mouarf.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Je suis tombé sur le couteau de cuisine, ironisa le jeune homme. Nan, j'ai voulu me trancher les veines, tout simplement. Ça paraît évident, non ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais… pourquoi ? Tu es si jeune, tu as tant de choses à vivre.

\- Sérieux ? Ma mère est morte, mon père se souvient à peine que j'existe. Je l'avais pas revu en vrai depuis plus d'un mois. Scott me… m'ignore et m'évite. Les profs au lycée me détestent à cause de mon TDA-H. Et vous osez me demander pourquoi, pfffff.

\- Stiles, commença Mélissa sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Elle fit un contrôle rapide du goutte-à-goutte du jeune homme et lui prit sa tension.

\- Je peux choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de moi ? demanda Stiles en fermant les yeux.

\- Je….

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, je veux l'infirmier Derek Hale. Pas vous. On se connaît, vous ne devriez pas vous occuper de moi.

\- Bien. J'aimerais juste… savoir pourquoi Scott et toi ne…

\- Je suis gay et j'ai eu le malheur de le lui dire. Il a peur pour son cul, faut le comprendre, il est tellement bandant que je risque de ne pas savoir me retenir et faire de lui ma première victime. Le viol, c'est totalement ce qui me fait planer, ricana Stiles, avec acidité et mépris.

Mélissa haussa les épaules et partit de la chambre en maugréant.

* * *

L'infirmier Hale revint en fin de journée.

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il à Stiles.

\- Je m'éclate tellement. C'est mieux que le club med, l'hôpital. Une ambiance de folie dans ma chambre.

Derek leva un sourcil et Stiles pouffa.

\- Ça va, merci. Je suis bien content de vous revoir. J'avais pas envie de voir la tronche de Mélissa McCall. J'ai comme qui dirait quelques soucis avec son fils depuis quelques semaines.

\- Elle m'a expliquée.

\- Ah…

Stiles croisa le regard de Derek Hale et rougit en détournant les yeux. Il soupira et demanda :

\- C'est possible que je puisse changer de position ?

\- Je peux mettre le lit en position assise. Ce sera plus confortable pour manger. Le repas du soir ne va pas tarder.

\- Et comment je mange avec les mains attachées ? demanda Stiles, le ton lourd de sarcasme.

\- Je vais vous détacher une main. Je ne peux pas faire plus. Vous êtes… dangereux pour vous-même. C'est ce qui est écrit sur votre dossier.

\- Ah…

Derek redressa le lit de Stiles et lui détacha la main gauche. Le jeune garçon en profita pour se gratter la nuque et l'épaule droite.

\- Votre transfert à Eichen House est prévu pour demain matin. Un infirmier du centre va venir vous chercher vers dix heures et demie.

\- Oh chouette, un mois de vacances payées par mon père. Faudra que je pense à le remercier quand je serai sorti de l'asile de dingues.

\- Vous êtes toujours autant sarcastique ?

\- Le sarcasme est ma seule défense pour supporter un peu toute la merde qui gravite autour de moi. On ne va quand même pas m'enlever ça aussi. Après ma mère, l'amour de mon père, l'amitié de mon meilleur ami… ex-meilleur-ami, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Derek permit à une femme d'entrer et de poser un plateau sur la tablette du lit de Stiles. Le jeune homme regarda son plat. Un morceau de viande à l'allure étrange, un morceau de pain mou, une salade d'un jaune verdâtre. Super !

\- Comment je suis censé manger ce morceau de viande avec une seule main et une cuillère à café ? demanda l'ado en roulant des yeux.

Derek sourit et présenta ses mains à Stiles dans lesquelles il tenait un couteau et une fourchette.

\- Oh super, me voilà plus assisté qu'un enfant de deux ans. Ma vie vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécue, mon Dieu.

Derek ne releva pas. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de Stiles et entreprit lentement de découper la viande de son patient. Stiles soupira encore et regarda Derek Hale assis tout prêt de lui.

\- Vous êtes pas gay par hasard, hein ?

\- Non. Je suis un homme marié à une femme que j'aime. Désolé pour vous.

\- Dommage, grinça Stiles en prenant sa petite cuillère dans sa main. Vraiment dommage.

\- Je suis un peu trop âgé pour vous aussi.

\- Oh ça, ça n'aurait pas été un problème pour moi. En plus, mon père se serait peut-être intéressé plus à moi si je sortais avec un homme plus vieux. Qui sait. Mais bon, c'est mort… et puis c'était évident qu'un bel homme comme vous était déjà maqué. J'arrive un peu tard.

\- Vous devriez manger, dit Derek en pouffant légèrement. Merci pour le compliment quand même.

\- Vous m'avez souhaité un bon anniversaire. Vous êtes la seule et l'unique personne de Beacon Hills à l'avoir Fait. Ça vaut bien un petit compliment.

Derek se leva et sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa blouse d'infirmier. Il planta une bougie dans le morceau de pain et alluma la mèche.

\- Sérieux ? demanda Stiles en clignant des yeux pour ne pas verser de larmes.

\- J'ai failli oublier. Faites un vœu, vous le méritez.

Stiles ferma les yeux, fit un vœu dans sa tête et souffla sur la bougie dont la flamme s'éteignit aussitôt.

* * *

 **Pas très joyeux ce premier chapitre, désolé.**

 **Quelques parties de cette fic seront un peu sorties de mes propres expériences de vie. J'en dis pas plus, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.**

 **Je remercie aussi tous les gens qui sont derrière moi pour cette fic. Qui lisent avec engouement les passages que je leur passe à lire. qui me donne leur avis qui m'aident énormément.**

 **Bisous à tous et à dimanche**

 **Kitsune**

 **et bien sûr (je déteste faire ça, mon dieu) les rws sont très appréciées pour savoir ce que je peux améliorer, ce que je peux changer pour que le récit, les idées et l'écriture soient meilleurs. N'hésitez pas, même si c'est pour du négatif (constructif). je prends volontiers chaque remarque en compte. Je ne mords pas.**

 **encore une chose, c'est une vidéo de VoidStiles, plus précisément la musique de la vidéo qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette fic.**

 **Félix Cartal & Clockwork- The Fire (Apex Rise Trap Remix) feat. Madame Buttons.**

 **si jamais, sur ma chaîne Youtube, j'ai créé une playliste Close Your Eyes et la chanson citée plus haut apparaît en premier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **me voici comme promis avec le chapitre 2 de Close Your Eyes.**

 **Une cover a été faite, elle est visible sur deviantart et sur ma page auteur sur facebook.**

 **MERCI pour vos rws, je suis contente que ce début ait attiré un peu de monde, c'est super cool. :-)**

 **MERCI à Calliope pour la bêta-correction :-)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stiles ouvrit les yeux après avoir entendu un bruit de porte, s'assit sur son lit et sourit spontanément. L'infirmier Derek Hale était en face de lui, les yeux plongés dans la lecture d'une feuille. Il leva la tête et fit un sourire au jeune Stilinski qui rougit en détournant la tête.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda l'infirmier en posant sa feuille sur le lit de Stiles et en s'approchant du jeune homme.

\- J'ai connu mieux, soupira Stiles en reportant son regard sur Derek. Mais, j'ai connu bien pire… Désolé, je ne suis pas doté de l'option, répondre juste par oui ou non.

Derek pouffa et fronça légèrement les sourcils en se penchant vers son patient qui retint son souffle.

\- Je dois contrôler que vous allez bien ce matin. Je dois prendre votre tension, enlever le goutte-à-goutte qui est vide, faire une prise de sang et écouter votre cœur, annonça l'infirmier en sortant son stéthoscope de sa blouse.

Il posa doucement l'objet dans le dos de Stiles.

\- Ne retenez pas votre respiration, ça m'arrange pas pour cet examen.

Stiles rougit et expulsa tout l'air qu'il avait retenu avant de respirer le plus normalement possible.

\- Un peu de tachycardie ? questionna Derek en faisant un clin d'œil à l'ado qui rougit de plus belle.

\- C'est votre faute, murmura Stiles.

\- Je vois.

Derek s'éloigna et mit des gants de chirurgien avant de revenir vers son patient pour lui retirer le cathéter fiché dans la veine de son bras gauche.

\- Vous sentez bon, chuchota Stiles en gardant la tête baissée.

Derek rougit à peine. Il s'éloigna à nouveau de Stiles et disparut un petit moment. Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber lentement contre son oreiller. Il prit le temps de respirer calmement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour être excité par l'infirmier qui allait revenir le contrôler. D'ailleurs, Derek revint à ce moment-là et il posa une bassine sur une chaise en bois. Il en sortit un gant de toilette qu'il essora avant de le mettre sur sa main et de se diriger vers Stiles. Il lui passa doucement le gant humide sur le visage, puis le posa dans la bassine pour défaire la chemise d'hôpital de son patient et la jeter par terre. Stiles cligna des yeux et eut un geste de recul quand Derek reprit le gant pour l'approcher de son corps. Il sentit une chaleur envahir tout son être quand Derek lui souleva un bras pour laver son aisselle. Il en fit de même pour l'autre et sourit à Stiles qui tentait de garder un peu de décence face à cet infirmier trop beau et trop proche de lui. Derek glissa le gant mouillé le long du torse de Stiles, puis descendit sur son ventre avant de s'arrêter pour repousser le duvet jusqu'aux pieds de Stiles. Le jeune homme hoqueta et ancra son regard au plafond.

\- C'est moi qui vous trouble à ce point ? demanda Derek avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, voyant l'érection de Stiles dressée devant ses yeux.

\- Non, je pensais à des chatons. J'adore les chatons. En plus d'être gay, je suis zoophile, ironisa le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

Il ne pouvait même pas bouger les mains pour cacher son intimité.

\- C'était vraiment obligé la toilette complète ? demanda l'ado en jetant un regard au cul de son infirmier quand celui-ci se retourna pour mettre le gant de toilette dans la bassine.

\- On m'a demandé de le faire. J'obéi aux ordres de mes supérieurs.

Derek se retourna vers le jeune homme et remit le duvet sur son corps. Il lui détacha les mains et releva la tête de lit pour que l'ado se retrouve en position assise sur le lit.

\- Votre père a laissé un sac avec des habits pour vous. Vous allez bientôt partir, mais d'abord je dois vous faire une prise de sang.

Stiles attendait, assis sur son lit d'hôpital, en remuant constamment les jambes et les pieds. L'infirmier Derek Hale était partit derrière la porte et discutait avec quelqu'un. Sûrement l'infirmier de l'asile. Stiles passa les doigts de sa main droite sur le gros pansement qui lui décorait l'avant-bras gauche. Bon sang, il était en vie. Pourquoi son père avait-il appelé Scott ? Pourquoi Scott s'était-il précipité chez lui ? Pourtant, tous deux ne faisaient plus attention à lui au quotidien. Son père depuis des années, son best - ex-best- depuis quelques semaines. Ça c'était passé ainsi, Scott était venu jouer chez Stiles à la console, un après-midi après le lycée et le jeune Stilinski lui avait dit :

0000000ooooo0000000

\- Scott, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Tu sais, je disais que j'étais amoureux de Lydia et tout ça… mais c'était pas vrai… j'ai juste choisi cette fille au hasard parce que… enfin, je devais bien trouver quelqu'un pour paraître comme toi et les autres mecs de l'école. Mais je… je suis homosexuel.

Scott avait lâché sa manette, avait regardé Stiles, s'était levé lentement du sol sur lequel il était assit et était sortit de la chambre de son ami, puis de la maison. Plus un mot depuis ce moment-là. Que des sms pour que Stiles lui passe des devoirs à recopier, rien d'autre. Stiles s'était attendu à toutes sortes de réactions de la part de Scott, mais il n'avait pas du tout envisagé celle-là.

00000000oooooo0000000

\- Monsieur Stilinski ?

Stiles sursauta quand une main lui toucha l'épaule et son regard s'ancra dans les yeux verts de Derek Hale.

\- Je… j'étais dans mes pensées. Pardon.

Le regard de Stiles fut happé par un homme derrière l'infirmier Hale et il grimaça. L'homme, âgé d'une bonne trentaine d'années, le fixait par-dessus des lunettes en demi-lune, l'air grave et énervé. Stiles se leva et resta planté là.

\- Il est dangereux ? demanda le trentenaire au jeune infirmier Hale.

\- Non. Je vous dis au revoir monsieur Stilinski. Soignez-vous bien.

Stiles acquiesça en silence et suivit l'infirmier de l'asile psychiatrique qui le conduisit à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. L'homme lui ouvrit la portière d'un mini van et Stiles s'installa sur le siège passager. L'homme s'installa au volant et enclencha la sécurité des portières, puis démarra. Le trajet se fit en silence. Environ vingt minutes et enfin, Stiles vit se dresser devant ses yeux la grande bâtisse de l'asile d'Eichen House. C'était un bâtiment austère, froid et terrifiant. Il sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et retint un sanglot.

* * *

Eichen House était encore plus terrifiant dedans qu'il ne l'était vu de dehors. Les longs couloirs froids faisaient trembler Stiles de l'intérieur. Ça ressemblait à ça un asile de fous ? Tu m'étonnes que les gens n'y guérissent pas. Qui pouvait ne pas devenir barge en vivant dans un endroit pareil ? L'infirmier le conduisit à une chambre à l'étage et laissa Stiles seul dans une chambre où un lit en fer blanc trônait contre un mur. L'ado soupira et s'assit sur le lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il avait touché le fond du fond là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire une connerie pareille ? Il le savait qu'essayer de mourir ce n'était pas une solution. Qu'il était con franchement. Stiles soupira et s'étendit sur son lit, les yeux fixé au plafond. Il pensa à sa mère. Que dirait-elle si elle le voyait dans cette chambre ? Dans cet endroit horrible ? Dans cet asile de dingues ? Il pensa à son père… Est-ce que ça valait encore la peine de penser à lui ? Y avait-il un espoir que leur relation s'arrange ? Sûrement pas. Et Stiles ne lui avait encore pas dit qu'il aimait les hommes. Ça, c'était sûr, ça ne passerait pas pour Monsieur le shérif ! Il soupira et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Et Scott ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore le considérer comme un ami ?... NON, non et non. Il ferma les yeux… et s'endormit.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla quand un bruit de porte qui claquait le fit sursauter. Il releva le haut du corps et cligna des yeux en regardant l'endroit où il se trouvait et… tout lui revint en mémoire. Le couteau, le sang, l'hôpital, l'infirmier-sexy Derek Hale, Eichen House… Merde ! C'était tout sauf un rêve.

Un homme en blouse blanche entra dans la chambre.

\- Monsieur Stilinski ? apostropha-t-il.

\- Ouep.

\- Suivez-moi !

L'ordre n'était pas discutable et Stiles obéit sans hésiter. Il suivit l'homme jusqu'au bout du couloir et entra dans une pièce froide. Les douches.

\- Allez vous laver et mettez les habits qu'on vous prête pour votre séjour ici.

Stiles acquiesça. La douche était assez froide, mais il n'en fit pas état et se vêtit en vitesse avant de rejoindre l'infirmier qui l'attendait devant la porte, assis sur une chaise en plastique. L'homme se releva et fit signe à Stiles de l'accompagner. Ils descendirent des escaliers et se retrouvèrent devant une énorme porte en bois massif. L'homme poussa un battant et Stiles le suivit pour pénétrer dans un réfectoire. Des dizaines de tables étaient alignées et des gens étaient installés pour le service du petit déjeuner.

Stiles promena son regard dans la salle. Il y avait de tout. Des vieux, des jeunes. Son regard s'attarda sur un groupe de personnes qui semblaient complètement déconnectées du monde réel et il sentit un frisson monter le long de son échine. L'infirmier lui tapa sur l'épaule, geste qui le fit revenir à l'instant présent et le conduisit vers une table où trois jeunes étaient assis. Stiles se posa sur un tabouret et regarda ses nouveaux compagnons de tablée.

Une fille, tout d'abord. A peu près du même âge que lui. Cheveux blond foncé, plutôt jolie, mais avec un air sauvage. Elle croisa son regard et lui montra les dents en grognant comme un animal. Stiles sursauta légèrement et détourna les yeux. Elle était bizarre elle. Son regard s'accrocha sur une fille blonde, cheveux ondulés, la tête baissée. Elle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière et Stiles l'abandonna bien vite. Puis il regarda le garçon en face de lui. Un blond, encore. Des yeux bruns… un sourire. Un sourire ? s'étonna Stiles.

\- Salut, lança le jeune homme qui devait avoir, lui aussi, le même âge que Stiles.

\- Sa…lut, répondit Stiles un peu gêné. Je… je m'appelle Stiles… je viens d'arriver et euh… toi ?

\- Tate, répondit le blond avec un sourire doux.

Stiles se dit que… ce n'était pas possible. C'était comme dans ces ridicules romans à l'eau de rose… il venait de craquer. C'était lui le nouveau et il venait de craquer pour un mec, certes magnifique, mais interné dans un asile de fous. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'à lui que ça pouvait arriver un truc pareil. Papa Stilinski allait être aux anges quand Stiles allait, et d'une lui apprendre qu'il était homosexuel, et de deux, lui apprendre qu'il venait de craquer pour Tate. Quel joli nom, soupira Stiles dans sa tête. Il papillonna des paupières et se reprit soudain en se demandant… à quoi il jouait là franchement ? Tate lui sourit.

\- Oh, on dirait que j'ai pêché un joli poisson, dit-il l'air amusé.

Stiles, étonné quelque secondes et mal à l'aise d'avoir été si vite percé à jour, sourit en regardant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

\- Tu viens d'arriver ?

\- Euh ouais… C'est mon père qui m'a collé ici. Je… j'ai un peu…

\- Déconné ? questionna Tate en pointant un doigt vers le poignet gauche bandé de Stiles.

Le jeune Stilinski tira sur sa manche et rougit.

\- On va dire ça, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Tu sais, je suis pas ici pour rien non plus. Comment te dire ça…

Stiles releva la tête.

\- … Je fais des cauchemars, souffla Tate en se penchant vers Stiles. Je me prépare pour une noble guerre. Je tue les gens que j'aime….

Tate rit franchement et continua :

\- Mais pour tout te dire, je n'habite pas ici. J'accompagne seulement ma mère qui travaille ici et j'en profite pour voir des psy. Tu connais la Murder House ?

Stiles sentit un frisson lui glacer la colonne vertébrale et déglutit bruyamment. Tout le monde à Beacon Hills connaissait la fameuse, très fameuse, Murder House et son histoire macabre.

Tate se leva pour se pencher complètement sur Stiles et souffla contre ses lèvres.

\- J'habite dans cette maison.

* * *

 **Et voilà, apparition de Tate dans cette fic.**

 **Le début va surtout se passer à Eiche House..**

 **au fait, sur mon planning de ce que j'ai envie de faire de cette fic, j'arrive à plus d'une trentaine de chapitres... (ah ouais, quand même)...**

 **bref, on verra bien.**

 **passez tous un bon dimanche et à très bientôt pour la suite. bisous**

 **KITSUNE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **Nous voilà en septembre et voici donc le chapitre trois de Close Your Eyes**

 **Dans ce chapitre, un tout petit peu de Tate et il ne reviendra pas tout de suite dans l'histoire.**

 **Par contre Stiles va rencontrer son psychiatre**

 **On aura une petite apparition surprise et puis le shérif..**

 **pas de warning pour ce chapitre**

 **MERCI à Calliope83 pour la bêta-correction. Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas encore lu Tales of Ulthar (de Calliope83) je vous conseille de vous y mettre. cette fic est un petit bijou.**

 **Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas pour du blabla**

* * *

Tate fit un fin sourire à Stiles et il se recula lentement sur sa chaise. Il se leva et s'en alla doucement du réfectoire. Stiles soupira. Est-ce que Tate était dérangé ? Ou alors, il cherchait à effrayer Stiles ? Les deux hypothèses étaient plausibles.

Tate vivait-il vraiment dans la Murder House comme il le prétendait ? Stiles aurait le temps plus tard de savoir si c'était vrai ou non.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, une femme vint chercher Stiles directement à sa table. Grande, rousse, cheveux tirés en un chignon parfait et très serré.

\- Monsieur Stilinski ? croassa-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Ouep. C'est moi.

\- C'est le moment pour vous de rencontrer le psychiatre de notre institution. Le docteur Smart est un homme bien. Votre père a demandé à ce que vous le voyiez trois fois par jour. Veuillez me suivre !

Stiles ne discuta pas l'ordre et se leva lentement pour suivre la femme autoritaire à travers les couloirs de l'asile. Il vit quelques personnes qui semblaient sérieusement atteintes par la folie et il sentit une nausée irrépressible monter dans son corps. Il allait vraiment devoir rester là un mois entier ? Le femme rousse s'arrêta devant une porte en bois sombre et frappa deux coups secs. Un homme vint ouvrir. Vieux, peut-être la soixantaine. Crâne dégarni, plus grand que Stiles. L'homme lui tendit sa main, mais Stiles refusa de la prendre et il entra simplement dans le bureau quand le psy lui en donna l'ordre. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil vert, en cuir délavé, que le docteur lui montra du doigt, et il se tritura les mains en bougeant nerveusement les jambes.

\- Bonjour, dit le psychiatre après avoir fermé la porte et s'être assis à son bureau, en face de Stiles.

\- Bonjour, répondit simplement l'ado, mal à l'aise.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous jeune homme ?

\- Ben… bien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, je suppose.

\- Vous supposez que vous vous sentez bien ou vous êtes sûr de vous sentir bien ?

\- …

\- Laissons de côté cette première question. Il viendra un moment où vous saurez y répondre sans avoir besoin de vous poser la question à vous-même. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous vous retrouviez devant moi ce matin.

\- Il paraît que j'ai tenté de me suicider.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait ? s'étonna le psychiatre.

\- Ce n'est pas mon point de vue.

\- Intéressant. Puis-je avoir votre point de vue sur ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Je voulais juste… connaître le bonheur. J'ai pensé que … j'allais peut-être me réveiller au Paradis ou que tout irait mieux après ça.

\- Après quoi ?

\- Après m'être tranché les veines.

\- Et ça va mieux ?

\- Non, c'est même pire je pense.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à penser que ce serait mieux après vous être tranché les veines ?

\- Je pensais que… mon père allait avoir peur de me perdre et que… ça irait mieux.

Stiles cligna des yeux pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes puis déglutit difficilement la grosse boule de mélancolie qui venait de s'installer dans sa gorge.

\- Vous avez le droit de pleurer, je ne vais pas vous juger. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Stiles regarda le psychiatre et il hésita. Il finit par ne plus pouvoir se retenir et pleura. Il pleura encore et encore… pendant 35 minutes sans interruption. Quand le psychiatre annonça que la première séance était terminée, Stiles s'essuya les joues avec ses manches, se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Il soupira une fois dans le couloir et se laissa glisser, assis sur le sol froid. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui avec ses bras et posa sa tête dessus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à pleurer ainsi. Il se sentait vide et fatigué.

\- Monsieur Stilinski ? interpella une voix au-dessus de lui et Stiles sursauta en relevant la tête.

C'était l'infirmier des urgences. Derek Hale. Stiles se releva d'un bond.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous travaillez ici aussi ?

\- Non. Je suis venu signer des papiers pour un membre de ma famille.

\- Oh… je me disais aussi que ça aurait été trop beau.

Stiles scruta l'infirmer et son regard fut happé par une femme derrière lui. La grande rousse de tout à l'heure.

\- Vous avez sûrement besoin de repos, annonça la femme en faisant signe à Stiles de la suivre.

\- Au revoir monsieur Hale, murmura Stiles en passant à côté de l'infirmier des urgences.

Il suivit la femme sans discuter. Celle-ci l'emmena à sa chambre, le laissa entrer et referma la porte… à clé. Stiles soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête.

* * *

Des éclats de voix dans le couloir réveillèrent Stiles quelques heures plus tard. Il s'étira dans son lit et tendit l'oreille. Le jeune homme reconnut clairement la voix de son père.

\- Vous allez me dire que c'est logique que je doive m'absenter de mon travail pour venir rencontrer le psychiatre de mon fils ? N'est-ce pas à lui de faire son boulot avec Stiles et ne devrait-il pas me laisser tranquille pour me laisser faire le mien ? J'assure la protection de toute une ville, moi ! Je suis shérif, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées que de venir ici pour ce gosse insolent.

Stiles ravala la boule de colère qui s'était logée dans sa gorge et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Le shérif se raidit quelques instants.

\- Pour ma part, tu n'as pas besoin d'être ici. On va pas faire comme si tu te préoccupais vraiment de ce que je fais quand même. Ne jouons pas la comédie.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis à toi. On n'en serait même pas là si tu n'avais pas fait de conneries. Comme si t'en avais déjà pas fait assez en 15 ans.

Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse et remarqua enfin l'infirmier qui se tenait à côté de son père. Une armoire à glace comme Stiles n'en avait encore jamais vu. Environ deux mètres, voire un peu plus. Des muscles partout et un air de tueur. Il n'avait pas intérêt à énerver ce type.

\- Messieurs Stilinski, gronda le géant de muscles, mon boulot consiste à vous amener tous les deux voir le psychiatre. Laissez-moi le faire correctement.

Ni le shérif ni Stiles n'osèrent répliquer et ils suivirent l'homme dans les couloirs. Retour dans le bureau du psychiatre pour Stiles, découverte pour le shérif. Tous deux prirent place sur une chaise et regardèrent le psy avec attention.

\- Messieurs Stilinski, je suis content de vous voir dans mon bureau. Shérif, j'ai déjà rencontré votre fils ce matin. Je ne vous dirai pas ce dont on a parlé, ça reste confidentiel. Bien, que pensez-vous de la situation ?

\- Ce que j'en pense ? J'en pense que Stiles a toujours aimé avoir toute l'attention portée sur lui. Petit narcissique, nombriliste.

\- Il aurait donc tenté de se tuer pour qu'on s'occupe de lui ?

\- Pour quelles autres raisons l'aurait-il fait ? Vous savez, il ne faut jamais aller chercher trop loin avec ce gamin.

\- Vous est-il venu à l'esprit que votre fils pouvait avoir des problèmes ?

\- Des problèmes ? À quel niveau ? Non, parce qu' il en déjà pas mal, il me semble, au niveau comportemental.

\- Je parlais de problèmes à l'école ou avec ses amis.

\- Il n'a qu'un ami, Scott. Bon sang, ce gosse a tout ce qu'il veut. Ordinateur, portable, consoles de jeux. Il peut aller au lycée sans problème. Il a même déjà une voiture alors qu'il vient à peine d'avoir le permis. Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il peut bien vouloir de plus.

Stiles baissa les yeux et soupira en murmurant :

\- Un père peut-être…

\- Quoi ? explosa John. Tu as dit quoi ? Je t'en foutrais moi. Un père ? Tu en as un et tu vois ce que tu me fais subir ? Je devrais être au travail moi, pas enfermé dans un bureau avec un psy et un gosse à problèmes.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et fit face à son père.

\- Un gosse à problèmes ? J'aurais pas de problèmes si tu étais un peu plus présent pour moi.

John se leva aussi et ancra son regard dans celui de son fils.

\- Tu as seize ans. Ne peux-tu pas te gérer toi-même à cet âge-là? Je ne pensais pas avoir un tout petit enfant sous mon toit. Ça va aller, ou tu veux que je te la tienne pour aller pisser ? Non, parce que pendant qu'on y est je peux te traiter tout le temps comme quand tu avais deux ans.

\- C'était même pas toi qui me la tenais à cette époque, c'était maman. Elle au moins, elle était là.

La gifle partit sans que personne ne l'eut prédit et s'abattit sur la joue de Stiles avec violence, en claquant bien fort. Le jeune homme vacilla et plaqua sa main sur la zone endolorie.

\- J'en ai marre de tes conneries Stiles. J'en peux plus de ton sarcasme permanent, de tes problèmes inventés pour faire chier le monde et de ta maladie qui me fatigue à longueur de temps. Tu n'as aucun problème. Pourquoi en aurais-tu ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas juste croire que je peux en avoir ? Scott ne me parle plus depuis des semaines. Personne ne m'a souhaité mon anniversaire. Personne n'était là, même pas toi. J'ai mangé seul un gâteau que j'avais fait pour toi et moi. C'est à peine si je me souviens de la couleur de tes cheveux tant je te vois peu. Les profs à l'école n'arrêtent pas de s'acharner sur moi à cause de ma maladie, qui soit dit en passant, me fatigue aussi. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis papa.

\- Scott s'est précipité à la maison quand je lui ai téléphoné. Arrête de penser que tout le monde est contre toi.

\- Sérieux ? Enfin, t'es le shérif… évident qu'il allait se précipiter. Il n'avait pas envie de finir en prison. Il n'est pas venu de gaieté de cœur, je le sais. Ça fait des semaines qu'il ne parle plus.

-Sûrement parce que tu as fait l'abruti avec lui. Soit en l'entraînant dans une de tes bêtises dont toi seul as le secret ou alors parce que tu as été blessant, comme tu sais si bien l'être avec ton sarcasme à deux balles.

Stiles recula, cligna des yeux et décida d'abandonner le combat. C'était une bataille perdue. Ça ne valait pas la peine de se faire autant de mal pour essayer de faire réagir son père. Le jeune homme serra les poings et se rassit en éclatant en sanglots.

\- Et voilà, il fait sa petite victime maintenant. Bon sang, ce gosse, il va me tuer comme il a tué sa mère.

Stiles releva la tête, regarda le psy et l'implora du regard de cesser cet entretien qui ne menait à rien.

\- Bien, shérif, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. On se reverra dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Je crois que vous avez besoin, vous comme votre fils, de réfléchir chacun de votre côté quelques jours. C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour un rendez-vous à trois. Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir dérangé dans votre travail.

Le shérif serra la main du psychiatre et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

* * *

\- Bon, il nous reste une demi-heure Stiles. On va peut-être éviter de parler de ce qui vient de se passer pour le moment. Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

\- Il va vraiment devoir revenir ?

\- Ça va être nécessaire. Je pense que les problèmes ne viennent pas que de toi et du lycée.

\- Je… j'ai pas tué ma mère, couina Stiles en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- J'en suis certain. Tu veux me parler d'elle ?

\- Euh… je sais pas trop quoi en dire.

\- Ce que tu en penses. Ce que tu ressens. Ce que tu aimais partager avec elle.

\- Ben… elle était… on se ressemblait beaucoup. Elle était hyperactive aussi et puis… elle trouvait toujours quelque chose pour m'amuser et m'occuper quand j'étais petit. Mon père l'aimait énormément et moi aussi et… on n'était pas prêts à la voir disparaître ainsi… je crois que…

Mais Stiles ne termina pas sa phrase. Il remonta ses pieds sur le bord de la chaise et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et entre ses bras pour laisser les larmes de désespoir couler. Ces vacances forcées allaient être pénibles.

\- Je comprends. Plusieurs choses ont changé après sa mort, c'est ça ? demanda la psy en regardant le jeune homme qui hocha la tête doucement sans la relever pour autant.

\- Tu sais, j'ai perdu mon père quand j'avais dix-huit ans. Tu vas me dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as connu toi. Et je vais te répondre oui et non. Oui, parce que je n'étais plus un enfant, et non, parce que des tas de choses ont changé aussi après sa mort. Je pense que tout change autour de nous dès que quelqu'un qu'on aime disparaît brutalement. Je ne minimise pas la douleur et la tristesse que tu as ressentie et que tu ressens toujours, je tiens juste à te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas le seul.

\- En quoi ça va m'aider de savoir que vous avez souffert ? demanda Stiles d'un ton méprisant en relevant la tête.

\- Je ne parlais pas de moi sur ce coup-là, je parlais de ton père. Tu as souffert, oui, mais n'oublie jamais que lui aussi.

Stiles arqua les sourcils et cessa de pleurer. Son père avait souffert ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais lui, il était l'enfant. Il était celui qui aurait eu besoin d'être consolé.

Le psy sourit légèrement. Il le voyait bien, Stiles n'était pas encore prêt à voir combien son père avait souffert à la mort de sa femme, mais l'idée allait gentiment faire son chemin dans l'esprit du jeune homme, et peut-être, allait-il finir par pouvoir comprendre son père à ce propos, et ce serait au moins ça de pris.

* * *

 **re...**

 **bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'ai fait une petite cover visible que sur mon profil facebook. Kitsune Aquatik.**

 **Sinon, la vidéo que j'avais promise pour accompagner cette fic est publiée sur Youtube. Sous mon nom. Kitsune Aquatik. Le titre de la vidéo est, sans surprise, Close Your Eyes.**

 **quoi d'autres ?**

 **Ah oui, le chapitre 4 de cette fic est écrit et déjà corrigé. ça me fait ça d'avance pour le mois prochain.**

 **Merci pour vos rws, vos favorits et vos follows... ça fait tellement plaisir :-)**

 **Bisous à tous le monde et à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Kitsune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **alors j'avais posé la question sur ma page auteur si un deuxième chapitre de CYE ce mois-ci ça vous disait.. je n'ai pas eu de rponse, mais tant pis, j'ai décidé de le mettre quand même.**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 4. Je sais pas trop quoi en dire...**

 **Tate n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre. Stiles commence sa thérapie.**

 **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

'' Tu as souffert, oui, mais n'oublie jamais que lui aussi.''

Cette phrase tournait dans la tête de Stiles et le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de toucher à son assiette de midi. Pour deux raisons : cette phrase lui vrillait les méninges et il aurait aimé voir Tate. Mais le blond ne semblait pas être présent.

\- Vous savez si Tate va venir ? demanda Stiles aux deux filles attablées avec lui.

La première se contenta de lui grogner dessus en montrant les dents et l'autre se mit à crier, assise à sa place, et soudain, elle tomba par terre en convulsant. C'était quoi ce bordel ? se demanda Stiles. Des infirmiers se précipitèrent sur la jeune fille et parvinrent, au prix d'un effort surhumain, à calmer la demoiselle. Stiles comprit très vite ce qui lui était arrivé. La jeune fille était épileptique. Finalement, ce serait peut-être dans cet asile de malades que Stiles aurait envie de se suicider encore bien plus qu'auparavant, à l'époque où il était seul à la maison. Monde de barges ! Stiles ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et remonta dans sa chambre, non sans jeter un œil dans les couloirs pour voir s'il apercevait Tate. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la referma et s'affala sur son lit. Quelle première matinée horrible il venait de vivre ! Et dire qu'il aurait encore le psy à revoir en fin d'après-midi… Stiles soupira et éclata en sanglots sur son coussin.

'' Tu as souffert, oui, mais n'oublie jamais que lui aussi.''

Oui, Stiles le savait que son père avait souffert de la perte de sa femme, mais il était l'adulte. C'était à lui de veiller sur son fils. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser abattre par le malheur. Stiles était un enfant, il avait besoin d'un parent pour le consoler, le rassurer, et le shérif ne l'avait pas fait. Pas une seule fois depuis la mort brutale et inévitable de Claudia. Cette mort avait beau remonter déjà à sept ans en arrière, il n'y avait pas de prescription pour ce genre de choses. Cette façon qu'avait eue le shérif d'abandonner son rôle de parent. Bien sûr que Stiles en voulait à son père. Il était où quand Stiles était triste et passait ses journées à pleurer dans sa chambre ? Il était où quand Stiles faisait des cauchemars et qu'il hurlait en pleine nuit ? Il était où quand Stiles avait fait des crises de panique à répétition ? Il était où ce père qui aurait dû être si important ? Ce père qui aurait du être l'ancrage de son petit garçon.

Stiles se releva d'un bond et s'essuya les yeux. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et vit un infirmier devant lui.

\- Vous avez une séance de groupe au programme dans cinq minutes.

\- Bonjour quand même, grinça Stiles.

\- Oh, je vois que j'ai à faire à un jeune rebelle. Tu vas très vite être remis à ta place avec un comportement pareil, crois-moi.

L'infirmier attrapa le poignet de Stiles et tira dessus, l'entraînant derrière lui, sans considération pour le jeune homme qui chercha à se débattre dans un premier temps, puis se laissa faire, dans un second temps. L'infirmier ouvrit une porte et poussa Stiles violemment dans une salle où des chaises étaient disposées en un cercle parfait. Plusieurs patients étaient déjà assis et Stiles les rejoignit, n'ayant de toute façon pas d''autre alternative. Il s'installa entre un homme qui n'arrêtait pas de lancer des cris de coq et la sauvageonne qui mangeait à la même table que lui. Une femme, la quarantaine, cheveux blonds, coupe au carré, consultait attentivement des feuilles dans un dossier. C'était sûrement le médecin.

* * *

\- Bien, vous êtes tous là, s'exclama la femme blonde quand toutes les chaises du cercle furent occupées par un être humain au cerveau dérangé. Nous allons commencer par dire Bonjour à Stiles. Stiles est nouveau parmi nous.

La femme désigna le jeune homme d'un geste de la main et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Stiles, veux-tu bien nous dire ce qui t'amène par chez nous ?

Stiles regarda autour de lui et se leva lentement.

\- Eh bien… j'ai quelques problèmes… enfin… c'est ce que pensent les gens. Je me trouve pas fou ni dérangé. J'ai eu une petite pensée suicidaire il y a deux jours, mais c'était… juste un moment de détresse. C'est mon père qui m'a collé dans cet asile. J'ai rien demandé moi.

\- Ton père se fait sûrement du souci pour toi. Tu es jeune et…

\- Mon père ? Du souci pour moi ? Bon sang, on voit que vous ne le connaissez pas. Il m'a placé ici pour plus que je l'emmerde à la maison. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il a attendu d'être autant à bout pour me jeter hors de chez lui. Fin, bref… voilà pourquoi je suis là.

Et Stiles se rassit et n'ouvrit plus la bouche pendant toute l'heure que dura la séance de groupe. Il apprit que la fille sauvage s'appelait Malia, que celle qui était épileptique s'appelait Erica. Super !

* * *

À la fin de la séance, Stiles se leva précipitamment et voulu partir mais la femme blonde le pria de rester. Elle attendit que les autres patients soient sortis de la pièce et demanda à Stiles de prendre place face à elle.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien Stiles ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment une question à laquelle vous attendez une réponse de ma part ? Non parce que, comment je pourrais vraiment aller bien dans cet endroit ? J'ai été collé de force dans un asile psychiatrique par mon père et vous me demandez si je me sens bien. Je rêve là. Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

\- Est-ce que Tate a une chambre ici ?

\- Tate ?... Langdon ?

\- Euh… je sais pas. Il m'a juste dit Tate.

\- Ecoute Stiles, tu vas sûrement n'en avoir rien à faire de ce que je vais te dire, mais tu devrais peut-être éviter de faire ami-ami avec Tate Langdon. Pas qu'il soit dangereux, mais ce n'est pas un jeune homme très fréquentable.

\- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas un jeune homme fréquentable si on en croit ce que pense et dit la grande majorité des êtres humains qui vivent à Beacon Hills. Je suis pas à ça près. S'il est ici, j'imagine qu'il a quelques problèmes lui aussi. Je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?

La femme hocha la tête et Stiles décampa de la pièce sur- le- champ. Il profita d'un moment de liberté dans son planning pour visiter un peu Eichen House. C'était décidément très sombre et glauque. Il arpenta les couloirs en regardant partout autour de lui. L'endroit était truffé de caméras, de portes blindées au bout de presque chaque couloir et de grillage aux fenêtres. Il trouva toutefois une double porte vitrées qui donnait accès à un petit jardin et qu'il ouvrit. Il hésita avant de sortir pour aller s'aérer dehors. Il huma l'air frais et prit le temps de détendre sa nuque et ses épaules à l'aide de petits exercices d'assouplissement. Cinq infirmiers baraqués encadraient le petit carré de pelouse où trois patients tournaient un peu en rond. La sauvageonne, Malia, était assise par terre et regardait le ciel en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière.

\- Je vais vraiment devenir dingue ici. Bravo papa, si c'était ce que tu voulais ! Tu ne m'auras plus jamais dans les pattes. T'as vu, maman, où on en est arrivé ? …

La voix de Stiles se brisa et il cligna des paupières pour retenir ses larmes. Pas encore ! Il avait déjà suffisamment pleuré à son goût. Il soupira et s'assit sur un banc de pierre.

* * *

La femme rousse aux cheveux tirés en arrière vint le déranger quelques heures plus tard. C'était l'heure d'un nouveau rendez-vous avec le psychiatre. Stiles se retrouva une fois de plus dans le bureau du psy.

\- Re-bonjour Stiles. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Boh… une journée dans un asile, rien de plus, rien de moins.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Bien, de quoi as-tu envie de parler ?

\- Vous en avez de ces questions merdiques quand même. J'ai pas franchement envie de parler.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que cela pourrait te faire du bien ? Ce n'est jamais très bon pour le moral de tout garder en soi.

\- Essayons.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as énervé ces derniers jours ?

\- Beaucoup de choses.

\- Mais encore, insista le médecin, ses yeux inquisiteurs fixés sur son jeune patient.

\- Pour commencer, d'être obligé d'être ici. Je pense que ça entre dans le top trois quand même. Pis… mon anniversaire… mon père ne m'a même pas… Scott non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Qui est Scott ?

\- Mon meilleur… pardon, ex-meilleur ami. On se connaissait depuis nos trois ans et puis j'ai eu le malheur de lui confier un secret et… ça fait des semaines qu'il ne m'a pas parlé.

\- Un secret ? Je peux connaître la nature de ce secret ?

\- …

Stiles hésita. Et si le psy allait tout rapporter à son père où au reste du personnel ?

\- Si tu t'inquiètes, sache que je suis tenu au secret professionnel, sauf si le secret implique un meurtre.

\- J'ai tué personne, pas encore en tout cas. C'est juste que… j'aime les garçons, chuchota Stiles si bas que le psychiatre n'entendit strictement rien.

\- Pourrais-tu répéter ? J'ai plus de très bonnes oreilles, tu sais.

\- Je suis pédé, vous avez compris cette fois ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Bon sang, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez idiot quand même. Je rêve que les hommes m'enfilent profond, vous comprenez mieux comme ça ?

\- Pas besoin d'être vulgaire, Stiles. Je t'ai demandé une explication parce que je n'ai pas vraiment aimé le terme que tu as utilisé au départ. N'y-a-t-il pas un plus joli mot pour décrire ce que tu es ?

\- Beuh… si.

\- Ah, alors dis-le-moi !

\- Ben… je suis… j'suis…

\- Tu es ?

\- Homosexuel, soupira Stiles en se triturant les pouces.

\- Ah, je préfère ça. Tu as donc annoncé à ton meilleur ami que tu es amoureux de lui ou juste que tu es homosexuel ?

\- Non, je suis pas amoureux de lui, ricana Stiles en secouant la tête lentement. Je lui ai juste dit que j'aime les mecs.

\- Et depuis ce moment, il ne te parle plus, donc ?

\- Ouep.

\- As-tu essayé de lui parler, de ton côté ?

\- Non. Je voulais pas le harceler avec ça. J'ai attendu que la nouvelle fasse son chemin dans son esprit et j'ai pensé qu'il reviendrait où me demanderait des explications. Mais rien. Comme s'il n'en avait rien à foutre et que je le dégoûtais à présent.

\- As-tu songé qu'il ne savait peut-être pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi de peur de te froisser avec des questions qui pourraient te sembler idiotes ?

\- Genre, c'est à moi de faire le pas donc ?

\- Ce n'est pas une obligation et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. T'es-tu juste mis à sa place ?

\- Il s'est mis à la mienne lui ? explosa Stiles en se levant brusquement.

\- Ça, je ne puis te le dire, Stiles.

\- Vous allez dire comme mon père que je suis nombriliste ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi. Crois-moi, j'en ai vu des patients nombrilistes et tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu as juste seize ans et ce n'est pas toujours évident à ton âge d'avoir du recul sur certaines situations pour les voir d'un autre point de vue que le tien. Je comprends que son comportement t'ait profondément blessé, c'est normal après tout. Seulement, tu ne t'es pas mis à sa place pour savoir ce que lui a bien pu ressentir. Peut-être qu'il s'est senti trahi ? Ou mis à l'écart ?

\- Hein ? s'étonna Stiles en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu sais, je suppose… et je dis bien, JE SUPPOSE, que comme il est ton meilleur ami depuis si longtemps, il espérait peut-être que tu te confies à lui bien avant ? Il comprend sûrement que tu n'as pas su d'un jour à l'autre que tu aimais les hommes. Peut-être qu'il a perçu des signes qui l'indiquaient bien avant que tu ne le lui dises et qu'il a pu se sentir trahi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et balaya cette idée d'une main chassant l'air autour de lui.

\- Non, c'est juste Scott. Il s'est sans doute senti menacé par moi comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus et tout. Je suis pas con, si j'avais eu des sentiments pour lui, je le lui aurais dit.

\- Vraiment ? Es-tu sûr de ce que tu m'affirmes en ce moment ?

… Non, Stiles n'en était pas sûr !

* * *

 **C'est pas des passages très facile à écrire et sûrement pas les plus intéressants lire... tout ces moments de thérapie mais il faut bien passer par là au moins une fois et je préfère que ce soit au début.**

 **On se retrouve en début du mois d'octobre pour la suite.**

 **Bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **nouveau mois, nouveau chapitre de CYE**

 **je vous remercie pour les rws postées jusqu'à maintenant. ça me fait hyper plaisir...**

 **bonne lecture du chapitre 5**

* * *

Après la séance avec le psy, Stiles regagna sa chambre, fatigué, vidé de son énergie. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en grognant. Il était chiant, ce docteur. Ses paroles continuaient de tourner dans la tête de Stiles et puis d'autres paroles envahirent aussi son esprit. Celles de son père.

\- J'ai tué ma maman ! sanglota Stiles, les poings serrés. Je mérite même pas qu'on se préoccupe de moi. Papa a raison, faut que je reste enfermé ici, que je devienne fou et que je crève une bonne fois pour toutes.

La porte de la chambre de Stiles s'ouvrit brusquement et il sursauta. Un infirmier entra avec un téléphone dans la main qu'il tendit à Stiles sans un mot. Le jeune homme posa l'objet contre son oreille.

Il entendit le silence… puis :

\- Stiles ? souffla une voix.

Stiles n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Scott. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, lui ?

\- Il faut que je te parle.

Stiles ricana en se redressant sur son lit. L'infirmier quitta la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte.

\- Ecoute…, j'imagine que tu dois te demander ce que je te veux… mais…

\- Ouais, je me le demande. Ça fait des semaines que tu ne m'as pas lâché un mot.

\- J'ai essayé… Je savais pas quoi te dire.

\- Oh, déjà juste, ''Salut'', au lycée aurait suffi.

\- Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'être seul. J'avais… besoin de réfléchir.

\- Merci de ne plus penser pour moi, ça évitera bien des problèmes à l'avenir. Ecoute, je vais être sincère, j'ai pas du tout envie de te parler ni de t'entendre. J'imagine que ce n'est pas un scoop pour toi. Tu t'y attendais quand même en me téléphonant. Merci d'être venu l'autre jour me relever de ma mare de sang et bon vent l'ami.

Stiles coupa brutalement la communication et cria de frustration en serrant les poings. Il rendit le téléphone à l'infirmier qui venait de revenir dans la chambre et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit.

\- Le repas du soir sera servit dans dix minutes, annonça l'infirmier en fermant la porte.

Stiles soupira.

\- À quoi bon…

Il s'endormit rapidement, il n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon. Il rêva de Scott, de leur amitié, de tous leurs bons moments passés ensemble. Il rêva de Lydia Martin aussi. Il se voyait en train de l'épouser. Elle en robe blanche devant l'autel. Lui en costard, avec un trou énorme à l'endroit de son cœur et justement, son cœur n'était plus dans sa poitrine mais dans les mains de son père qui souriait, diaboliquement, avant de serrer le cœur de toutes ses forces… et Stiles se réveilla en hurlant. Son cœur battant la chamade dans son torse et la sueur perlant sur tout son corps. Il frissonna en se tournant vers la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Le personnel l'avait laissé dormir ? Stiles se leva de son lit, un peu tremblant, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Tout était calme. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de se balader la nuit dans les couloirs, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il parcourut le long couloir et se retrouva nez à nez avec une gardienne de nuit devant l'escalier.

\- Bonsoir, jeune homme, lança la jeune femme.

\- Euh… bonsoir.

\- Tu cherches à aller où à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

\- Ah, ça arrive souvent aux patients. Je peux te conduire à la salle commune ouverte la nuit si tu as envie. Il y a une télé et une bibliothèque. Tu pourras aussi avoir à boire et à manger si tu as besoin.

Une salle commune ouverte la nuit ? Classe !

\- Soit, vendu.

La jeune femme sourit et se mit à descendre l'escalier. Stiles la suivit et elle le conduisit à une salle violemment éclairée, sans un seul recoin d'ombre. Stiles y entra, content de ne pas devoir rester seul. Deux infirmières et deux gardiens de nuit buvaient du café assis à la table à côté de la porte d'entrée. La sauvageonne Malia était assise sur une table devant une fenêtre et regardait la lune briller.

\- Je peux ? demanda Stiles un peu timidement et une infirmière lui fit signe d'entrer. Il entra donc et s'assit à une table du fond de la salle, tout seul. Il observa Malia. Cette fille était vraiment dérangée. Elle se comportait comme un animal vivant dans la forêt. Elle ne montrait jamais de comportement un tant soi peu humain. Elle ne semblait ne même pas savoir parler. Stiles fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il se servit un café sur une table où se trouvait une cafetière remplie et se dirigea lentement vers la sauvageonne.

\- Malia ? interpella-t-il doucement.

Ladite Malia se retourna vivement en montrant les dents. Stiles leva les bras en signe de paix.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve. Genre, c'est pas mon premier, mais celui-là était perturbant. Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Stiles en montrant un coin de la table.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux puis hocha lentement la tête. Stiles posa ses fesses à côté de Malia et regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Elle est belle, la lune, cette nuit.

La jeune fille se contenta de grogner pour lui répondre et ils restèrent tous deux, là, les yeux tournés vers la lune, silencieux, pendant presque une demi-heure, puis Stiles descendit de la table, remercia Malia et retourna s'asseoir à la table du fond. Il observa le personnel médical et soudain, il sursauta en voyant un garçon blond entrer dans la salle commune. Il le reconnut sans problème dans la seconde même où il franchit le pas de la porte. C'était Tate. Le blond se dirigea directement vers Malia, lui posa une main sur l'épaule en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille, puis il se retourna et se figea lorsqu'il aperçut Stiles. Un fin sourire naquit sur son visage et il se servit un morceau de pain sur la table des victuailles avant de s'avancer vers Stiles.

Le jeune brun sentit son cœur s'emballer. Tate avait une prestance peu commune que Stiles n'avait jamais vue chez personne auparavant. Quelque chose de doux, de vulnérable et d'un peu inquiétant en même temps.

\- Salut, lança Tate en s'asseyant en face de Stiles. Stiles, c'est ça ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- Ah, j'ai bien retenu alors. Tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Bien… bien sûr. Tu t'appelles Tate. Tu m'as dit que tu habitais dans la Murder House.

\- Mmh.

-Tu viens souvent par ici, en pleine nuit ?

\- Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Je t'ai dit que je fais des cauchemars. Tu connais Malia ? demanda Tate en montrant la jeune fille d'un signe de tête.

\- Pas vraiment. Je me suis assis un moment à côté d'elle tout à l'heure, mais elle ne répond pas quand je parle.

\- Malia ne répond jamais. Tu veux que je te dise ce que c'est son problème ?

\- Mouais.

\- Sa famille est morte dans un accident de voiture une nuit de pleine lune quand elle avait onze ans et elle a été retrouvée plusieurs années après ce drame dans la forêt. Elle vivait comme une bête parmi les coyotes. Elle pense sûrement toujours qu'elle fait partie de ce monde-là. Ce n'est pas évident pour elle. Elle ne s'adapte pas à la vie humaine. Je dois aller voir ma mère au bureau des infirmiers, on se reverra.

Tate se leva et sortit lentement de la salle commune comme s'il voulait faire durer le fait que Stiles le regarde. Le jeune brun soupira et quitta lui aussi la salle pour retourner à sa chambre. Il passa le reste de sa nuit à réfléchir, assis sur son lit, le regard tourné vers le ciel, au dehors de cet enfer.

* * *

Plus tôt, chez Scott.

Le jeune homme reposa le téléphone qu'il tenait en main. Il n'était pas surpris que Stiles ait coupé la communication. C'était logique qu'il allait le faire. Scott s'y était attendu. Le jeune brun s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et soupira. Il avait merdé un max avec son meilleur ami. Totalement, complètement. Très stupidement. Scott se replongea dans ses souvenirs de ce jour-là, où assis sur le sol de la chambre de Stiles, ce dernier lui avait révélé être homosexuel. Une nouvelle qui avait bouleversé Scott plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Stiles avait dû penser que Scott avait été choqué… ou dégoûté…. La vérité… ce n'était pas vraiment ça.

Scott sursauta en entendant la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt. Mélissa McCall fit son apparition dans la cuisine avec le sourire. Sourire qu'elle perdit rapidement en voyant la tête de son fils.

\- Tout va bien, mon poussin ? demanda-t-elle en posant son sac sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

\- J'ai tout gâché. C'est de ma faute si Stiles a voulu mourir.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Mélissa en prenant place en face de son fils, à la table. Raconte-moi tout, Scott.

Scott hésita. Ses yeux bruns fixèrent sa mère quelques instants avant de regarder ses propres mains sur la table.

\- J'ai… Il y a environ un mois, j'étais chez Stiles… comme souvent, rien de neuf de ce côté-là, mais… enfin, on jouait, comme d'habitude et puis il m'a dit un truc sur lui et j'ai… paniqué.

Mélissa fronça les sourcils et prit une main de son fils dans la sienne.

\- Scott, si tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait aider Stiles, dis-le moi. Je peux transmettre les informations à Eichen House. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait vraiment intéressant pour lui et John que ton ami passe plus d'un mois dans cet hôpital.

Scott se passa sa main libre dans la nuque en se raclant la gorge. Avait-il le droit de révéler ce secret à sa mère ? De plus, ça impliquait que lui se mette à nu aussi sur ce qu'il avait ressenti.

\- Je… En fait, on était chez lui et on jouait et soudain il m'a dit qu'il devait m'avouer quelque chose. Il m'a parlé de Lydia, qu'il disait aimer depuis quelques années et je pensais que c'était vrai. J'ai même essayé de l'aider, d'aller parler à Lydia, mais elle s'en fichait de Stiles. Mais bref. Et puis là… il me révèle que…qu'il est homosexuel.

\- Oh…ok, ça il me l'a dit à l'hôpital.

Scott se leva d'un bond, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés au maximum.

\- QUOI ? Il te l'a dit ?

\- Oui, quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous. Il m'a dit texto qu'il t'avait dit être gay et il a pensé que tu avais peur qu'il… te saute dessus.

Scott se rassit lentement, se mordit les lèvres, se prit la tête dans les mains et pleurnicha un moment.

\- C'était pas ça le problème. Quand il m'a dit qu'il était homosexuel, je… je me suis demandé s'il avait des sentiments pour moi et puis… je me suis demandé si moi… j'avais des sentiments pour lui et je… j'ai eu peur de moi-même. Je voulais juste m'éloigner un peu de lui quelques jours pour réfléchir et je… j'ai pas su comment l'aborder par la suite. Comment retourner vers lui, alors je lui écrivais des sms pour échanger des banalités sur les devoirs à faire, espérant qu'il passerait à la maison où me demanderait de passer. J'ai eu si peur de sa réaction si je proposais de se revoir que j'ai fait exprès de ne pas lui souhaiter son anniversaire… Je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin dans son esprit. Je voulais pas lui faire du mal… j'ai pensé pendant quelques jours que j'adorais tellement Stiles que peut-être que je mentais moi aussi, comme lui m'avait menti, et que j'étais peut-être…

\- Est-ce que ça aurait été si grave que tu sois homosexuel ?

\- Je ne veux pas être comme Stiles ! explosa Scott en se levant d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière. Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un mec bizarre au lycée et être systématiquement mis de côté. Etre l'ami de Stiles est déjà parfois assez pesant. Sais-tu, maman, combien il peut être fatiguant ?

Mélissa se leva calmement et fixa son fils dans les yeux.

\- Je suis assez déçue de toi, Scott, je pensais t'avoir élevé mieux que ça. Tu es l'ami de Stiles, oui ou non ? Parce que je n'en ai pas l'impression, là, tout de suite. Honnêtement, j'ai sûrement trop cru John quand il m'a dit que Stiles voulait juste attirer l'attention sur lui. Ce jeune garçon va mal, pour beaucoup de raisons que je commence à entrevoir. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller parler avec lui, face à face, et de lui dire tout ce que tu penses de lui, honnêtement.

Scott baissa la tête, serra les poings et s'en alla lentement de la cuisine pour monter à l'étage, dans sa chambre et s'étendre sur son lit. Il s'endormit…

* * *

 **C'est pas toujours facile l'adolescence. Scott aurait dû parler à Stiles**

 **Vous avez vu ? Tate est réapparu... il avait pas disparu très longtemps d'ailleurs.**

 **je veux pas vous promettre que le chapitre 6 sera là ce mois ci aussi, faudra peut-être attendre Novembre.**

 **à bientôt dans tous les cas. Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **retour de CYE, deuxième chapitre du mois.**

 **je pense que ça va être compliqué pour moi de tenir l'idée des deux chapitres par mois, je vais garder le rythme annoncé au tout début. soit, un chapitre par mois.**

 **Merci pour vos rws. ça fait très plaisir.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta. elle est merveilleuse**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Scott se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur, tous ses membres tremblants. Il cligna des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité puis il se leva lentement de son lit pour ouvrir la porte et se retrouver dans le couloir de la maison de sa mère.

* * *

Mélissa avait entendu la porte de la chambre de son fils s'ouvrir, puis plus rien. Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre et se figea, interloquée par ce qu'elle vit.

\- Scott ? appela-t-elle doucement voyant son fils debout au milieu du couloir, l'air absent, hagard, comme perdu..

…

Mélissa s'approcha de son fils et lui passa une main devant les yeux. Pas de réaction.

\- Scott ? répéta-t-elle plus fort et le garçon sursauta.

\- Pour… pourquoi…. suis… là, bégaya le jeune homme.

Mélissa soupira, raccompagna son fils dans sa chambre et l'aida à se remettre au lit. Scott s'accrocha aux bras de sa mère et se mit à sangloter.

\- Scott… parle-moi.

\- Je savais que j'aurais pas dû… pas dû aller le voir quand le shérif m'a demandé… j'étais sûr qu'il était… Maman, je le vois tout le temps, tu sais. Il était par terre… le sang… le couteau… mon cœur qui s'est arrêté… je crois que je ne pouvais même plus respirer. J'ai fait le 911, j'ai donné l'adresse et j'ai porté Stiles avec un ambulancier… je…

\- C'est un choc post-traumatique mon chéri. Tu devras faire en sorte à un moment donné de dépasser le traumatisme que ces images t'ont causé, t'efforcer de les accepter et d'y réfléchir pour que leur souvenir ne te blesse plus, pour que tu puisses tourner la page. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Si seulement, c'était possible, soupira Scott pour lui-même et il ferma les yeux, laissant les images affluer.

00000oooo0000

Cet après-midi là, l'après-midi du drame, Scott était chez lui, à tourner en rond en se prenant la tête contre son incapacité à communiquer avec son meilleur ami depuis quelques temps. Stiles avait eu seize ans la veille et lâche comme il était, il n'avait pas su comment souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son ami de toujours. Un jour, sa lâcheté allait le perdre, c'était sûr. Scott sursauta quand son portable vibra dans sa main et il s'étonna de voir le numéro personnel du Shérif de Beacon Hills s'inscrire sur l'écran. Que lui voulait donc le père de son meilleur ami ? Scott décrocha, presque sûr qu'il aurait affaire à Stiles en personne… mais non.

\- Scott ? s'enquit la voix paniquée du shérif.

\- Shé…shérif, bégaya Scott, plus surpris qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Il faut que tu passes chez moi, Scott. Stiles est seul et je crois qu'il a fait quelque chose que…

Scott ne comprit pas vraiment, mais l'urgence s'entendait clairement dans la voix du shérif, aussi le garçon mit-il son portable dans sa poche et se précipita-t-il chez les Stilinski le plus vite qu'il put. Heureusement, il n'habitait qu'à quelques rues du domicile de son meilleur ami. Il arriva devant la maison et ne frappa même pas à la porte, il entra directement, monta l'escalier et s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Stiles. Vide ! Où était Stiles alors ? Il vérifia s'il était dans la salle de bain, la chambre du shérif puis descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse pour aller jeter un coup d'œil au salon puis… à la cuisine. Un cri lui échappa quand il vit Stiles étendu sur le carrelage dans une mare de sang rouge et visqueux. Il repéra le couteau de cuisine à quelques centimètres de son ami et se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui.

\- STILES ! hurla-t-il. Putain… dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça. Putain, Stiles…

Scott paniqua et sortit son portable de sa poche, le faisant tomber dans la flaque de sang. Il le reprit bien vite et composa le numéro des urgences, les mains tremblantes.

\- Bonjour… je… besoin d'une ambulance… vite.

\- C'est pour vous l'ambulance ?

\- Oui, non… besoin, vite.

\- Donnez-moi l'adresse où vous êtes.

Et Scott la donna, puis quand il entendit le bip qui marquait la fin de conversation, il laissa tomber son portable dans le sang de Stiles et déplaça son ami du mieux qu'il put pour le serrer contre lui.

\- T'es vraiment con, Stiles. Vraiment con, chuchota-t-il en caressant les cheveux de son ami.

Il entendit arriver l'ambulance quelques minutes plus tard et un homme se présenta dans la cuisine.

\- C'est pour vous l'ambulance ? demanda le type avant de se rendre compte que non, c'était pour l'autre garçon.

Scott et l'ambulancier soulevèrent Stiles et l'emmenèrent dans le véhicule de l'hôpital, sur une civière et Scott regarda partir l'ambulance en hurlant son désespoir sur le perron de la maison Stilinski. Il s'effondra et pleura tout ce qu'il pouvait pleurer, la tête entre ses mains, pendant près d'une heure, puis il se releva, rentra dans la maison et alla prendre son portable. Il profita de nettoyer un peu le sang sur le carrelage et sortit ensuite de la maison Stilinski en fermant avec la clé de Stiles. Et il se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

0000oooo0000

\- Ma…man, marmonna Scott dans son sommeil et Mélissa lui passa une lingette fraîche sur le front.

Scott avait de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre. Il avait laissé son esprit s'ouvrir au souvenir de cette journée traumatisante et le contrecoup était dur à encaisser.

\- Ça va passer, mon poussin. Ça va passer.

* * *

Le réveil de Scott résonna à sept heures et le jeune homme se réveilla doucement. Sa mère dormait dans son lit. Elle avait dû s'endormir épuisée, aussi Scott éteignit-il rapidement l'appareil pour la laisser dormir. Il se leva le plus doucement possible. Il se souvint plus ou moins de la nuit qu'il avait passée. Il soupira en se passant de l'eau sur le visage. Il devait voir Stiles. Pas aujourd'hui, mais dans quelques jours, le temps qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il était sûrement trop tard pour recoller les morceaux de leur amitié brisée, mais Scott devait en être sûr. Scott sortit son portable de sa poche de jean et composa le numéro privé du shérif.

\- Vous êtes sur le répondeur de John Stilinski, je ne suis pas joignable à ce numéro pour le moment, essayez de me joindre au poste de police. Merci.

BIP.

Scott soupira et composa le numéro du poste. Il tomba sur l'adjoint du shérif.

\- Est-que je pourrais parler à John Stilinski ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

\- Il n'est pas en service aujourd'hui. Si c'est une urgence, je peux…

\- Non c'est bon, merci.

Et Scott raccrocha. Il se déshabilla, prit une douche et se vêtit d'un training qui traînait dans la salle de bain. Il passa voir sa mère, qui dormait encore, et sortit de la maison. Il parcourut les rues, tête basse, l'esprit préoccupé, et s'arrêta devant la maison Stilinski. Il sonna et attendit… pas de réponse. Il soupira et se servit de la clé de Stiles pour entrer. L'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité, les stores étaient complétement clos en plein jour, et Scott se souvint n'avoir pas été témoin d'une telle situation depuis la mort de la mère de Stiles. Il inspecta les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, puis monta à l'étage et trouva le shérif assis sur le lit de son fils.

\- Shérif, appela doucement Scott.

L'adulte sursauta et resta figé quelques instants avant d'inviter Scott à entrer.

\- J'ai essayé de vous appeler, expliqua Scott en prenant place à côté du père de son ami.

\- Je ne suis pas joignable.

\- J'ai remarqué. Est-ce que… vous allez bien ? demanda Scott, gêné par la bêtise de sa question.

\- Ce gosse m'a toujours détesté. Il n'en a toujours eu que pour sa mère. C'était comme si j'étais un étranger pour lui. Comme si… En fait Scott, je n'ai jamais réussi à le comprendre et à l'aider avec sa maladie. Sa mère, elle savait quoi faire et comment le prendre et ça roulait tout seul… avec moi, ça roulait pas, alors quand Claudia est morte… j'ai baissé les bras… tu sais, je ne pensais pas devoir un jour gérer Stiles tout seul. Je n'étais pas prêt à ça et Stiles non plus. On ne s'est jamais entendu… je crois que je ne voulais pas qu'on s'entende… je lui faisais payer la mort de sa mère… en même temps… il l'a rendue barge. Tu entends Scott ? Il a rendu sa mère dingue. Il l'a…épuisée quand elle était à l'hôpital. Il savait qu'elle était faible et elle ne voulait pas de lui près d'elle, mais Stiles n'en avait cure, il passait ses journées à l'hôpital en me faisant croire qu'il avait été au collège. Il a toujours été menteur ce gosse. Tu vois où ça l'a mené ?

\- Je voulais aller voir Stiles à Eichen House, annonça simplement Scott, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Tu peux. Moi, je laisse tomber. Je ne vais plus y aller. Il se soigne comme il veut. Ils feront ce qu'ils pourront de lui. De toute façon, tout est de ma faute, apparemment. Je n'ai pas été là pour lui. Purée d'enfant gâté. Je lui ai tout offert, que voulait-il de plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu de père alors…

\- Mais toi au moins tu es reconnaissant de ce que ta maman t'a donné. Il n'y a toujours que lui qui compte… lui, lui et lui. Il est si narcissique et nombriliste. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être le fils de ma femme. Elle était si humble, si douce.

Scott sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et décida de laisser le shérif seul. Ce n'était pas trop le moment de venir l'embêter. John éprouvait de la rancœur vis-à-vis de son fils et la déversait contre Stiles à coups de mots durs et impitoyables, mais Scott n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça. Ce n'était pas l'image qu'il avait, pour sa part, de son meilleur ami. Stiles était drôle, généreux, pas égoïste. Toujours à penser aux autres avant lui-même. Il était spécial, surtout, et c'est ce côté-là de sa personnalité que Scott avait du mal à aimer. Parce que les autres rejetaient son meilleur ami pour sa bizarrerie et que de ce fait, lui aussi était mis à l'écart. Certaines filles grimaçaient quand Scott venait leur parler juste parce qu'elles savaient qu'il était ami avec Stiles. C'était terriblement pesant et totalement injuste. Parce que Stiles était bizarre, les gens pensaient que Scott souffrait lui aussi d'une tare quelconque. C'était dur à supporter pour lui.

* * *

Stiles était levé depuis trois heures à peine et il était en ce moment-même déjà en face de son psychiatre, dans le bureau de ce dernier.

\- Est-ce que tu dors bien ici ? demanda le psy.

\- Je dors n'importe quand et n'importe comment. Je suis complètement décalé. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit dans la salle commune.

\- D'accord, ça devrait se remettre d'ici quelques jours. Si vraiment tu as besoin de dormir, je peux te prescrire quelque chose. Un médicament doux juste pour te calmer un peu. Es-tu angoissé ?

\- Bof, non.

\- Je te vois trépigner depuis ton arrivée, aimerais-tu qu'on aborde un sujet aujourd'hui ?

Et c'est vrai que Stiles trépignait en bougeant dans tous les sens sur sa chaise. Se grattant la nuque, une joue, un genou, se tortillant les doigts.

\- Hum… j'aurais aimé savoir… si Tate Landgon est un patient d'Eichen House.

\- Tate Langdon, corrigea le médecin avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu as donc rencontré Tate ?

\- Oui. Il… il était à la même table que moi le premier jour et la nuit passée il est venu dans la salle commune. Mais… il m'a dit que sa mère était infirmière ici et qu'il n'habite pas à Eichen House.

\- Je vois. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais je vais le faire quand même. Tate est un jeune homme perturbé.

\- Perturbé comment ?

\- Disons qu'il a quelques problèmes à rester ancré dans la même réalité que toi et moi. Il vit ici depuis deux ans, mais il est souvent persuadé d'habiter encore dans son ancienne maison. Par contre, sa mère travaille vraiment ici. Si tu continues de le côtoyer, à force, tu sauras distinguer de toi-même la vérité du mensonge lorsque Tate te racontera quelque chose.

\- La doctoresse de la thérapie de groupe m'a conseillé de ne pas copiner avec lui.

\- Et tu vas l'écouter ?

\- Sûrement pas. Il n'y a que des vieux déglingués par ici. Les jeunes sont rares et sur les deux jeunes filles que j'ai vues, l'une grogne et l'autre fait des crises d'épilepsie dès qu'on lui adresse la parole. Tate, au moins, il parle correctement.

\- Je ne peux effectivement pas te contredire sur cette affirmation. Mais, tu es un jeune homme intelligent, tu n'as pas de problèmes mentaux graves, et Tate, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait le bon copain à te faire pour remonter la pente vu les quelques soucis que tu as avec ta famille et tes amis.

\- Comment pouvez-vous juger de ça ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas. On dirait mon père qui croit toujours savoir ce qui est bon pour moi à ma place. Vous n'êtes pas à ma place. Même ma maladie, mon père ne peut pas la comprendre. Il n'est pas dans ma tête quand mon esprit part dans des délires à la con pour un rien. Il n'est pas dans ma tête quand mon cerveau veut absolument une réponse satisfaisante à une question qu'il se pose. Il n'est pas dans ma tête quand mon cerveau décide de filtrer des informations selon son bon vouloir. J'en ai marre qu'il croie tout savoir sur moi sous prétexte que je suis son fils. La preuve qu'il ne sait rien sur moi : il ne sait même pas que je suis attiré par les mecs.

\- C'est drôle, tu parlais de moi et de Tate et puis tu as dévié tout seul sur ton père. Comme quoi, le problème ce n'est pas le conseil que je te donne sur Tate, c'est ton père qui…

\- J'en peux plus de ce père. Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour être son fils.

\- Intéressant cette réflexion. On peut en reparler cet après-midi à notre séance ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Pas de State pour cette fois... mais ça va venir. Ne désespérez pas.**

 **On se retrouve en novembre pour le chapitre 7. Bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **je suis de retour avec le chapitre 7 de Close Your Eyes (enfin)**

 **j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon pc et donc avec mes écrits et mes dossiers.**

 **je suis désolée... mais... j'avais promis ce chapitre pour le mois de novembre et on est encore en novembre jusqu'à minuit..donc je suis dans les temps... youpi!**

 **merci à Calliope pour la bêta-correction**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Nous y voilà, Stiles. On s'est quitté ce matin après ta phrase sur le fait que tu n'étais peut-être pas fait pour être le fils de ton père. Tu veux m'en dire plus sur cette idée ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment pour quelle raison j'ai dit ça, en fait.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a quelque chose à découvrir derrière cette phrase ?

\- Je… C'est mon père et je suis son fils. C'est évident et je ne peux pas remettre en question cela, mais… je sais pas… c'est comme si j'étais pas fait pour ce père. Comme si la vie s'était trompée.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Non. C'est très con comme idée.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ''con'', comme tu le dis, au contraire, je trouve que c'est pas idiot comme réflexion. L'amour et l'attachement ne sont pas innés, même au sein d'une famille. Ce n'est pas totalement un acquis. Il faut parfois beaucoup de temps pour qu'une relation se construise et prenne corps, y compris entre membres d'une même famille **,** et parfois, on a beau s'accrocher, la relation ne fonctionne pas. Comme si on n'était pas au bon endroit avec les bonnes personnes. Comme si on n'était pas dans la bonne vie. C'est ce que tu ressens, Stiles ?

\- Oui, parfois. Même assez souvent, en vrai. J'aurais sûrement dû avoir un père capable de m'aider à gérer ma maladie. Un père capable de gérer la disparition de ma mère. Si j'avais eu ce genre de père, alors je ne me poserais sans doute pas ce genre de questions. On peut parler d'autre chose ? J'en ai marre de ce sujet.

\- On peut effectivement changer de discussion pour le moment mais tu es conscient qu'on va revenir là-dessus à un moment donné ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Alors, de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ? Je t'écoute.

\- Les séances de groupe, c'est vraiment obligatoire ?

Le psychiatre fronça les sourcils en regardant Stiles un peu durement.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Nous sommes là pour t'aider, mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien. On ne fait pas des miracles. Et puis, tu sais, très souvent, Tate Langdon participe à ces séances de groupe, annonça le médecin en faisant un clin d'œil discret.

\- Ah… Ouais, ça a l'air intéressant finalement, dit Stiles en cachant au maximum son enthousiasme face à cette révélation.

\- Tiens, parlons un peu de Tate. Qu'attends-tu exactement de lui ?

\- Euh… pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui peut tenir une conversation sans convulser, baver ou émettre des grognements de coyote. Déjà ça et peut-être plus.

\- Peux-tu définir exactement le ''peut-être plus '' ?

\- Peut-être ami ou…

Stiles détourna le regard en rougissant furieusement.

\- Je vois, soupira le médecin.

Il sortit un stylo d'un tiroir de son bureau et écrivit une note sur son calepin.

\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour que ton séjour en ces lieux se passe au mieux ?

\- Ben… un cahier neuf et un stylo, c'est possible ?

Le psychiatre sourit chaleureusement à son jeune patient et lui annonça que la séance était terminée. Stiles se leva d'un bond et sortit aussitôt du bureau. Il se dirigea d'un bon pas rapide vers le petit jardin et inspira tout l'air frais qu'il put avant de se figer en voyant surgir Tate devant lui.

\- Salut Stiles ! dit le jeune blond avec le sourire.

\- Hé, Tate.

\- Tu prends l'air ? T'as raison, ça fait du bien. Tu veux que je te montre un coin que j'aime bien dans cet établissement ?

Stiles hocha la tête et Tate lui fit signe de le suivre. Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la bâtisse et traversèrent les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à se retrouver devant les escaliers qui montaient dans les étages supérieurs. Ils les empruntèrent pour grimper au deuxième étage puis Tate s'arrêta si abruptement que Stiles lui fonça dans le dos en étouffant un juron.

\- Fais pas trop de bruit, y a des vieux fous qui dorment à cet étage à cette heure-ci, le prévint aussitôt le jeune homme.

Stiles acquiesça en silence et suivit Tate jusqu'au bout du couloir. Le blond s'arrêta devant la porte d'un local de matériel de nettoyage et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui avant d'ouvrir la porte et de faire signe à Stiles pour qu'il le suive à l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci était exiguë, remplie d'un bric à brac hétéroclite et meublée d'une armoire verrouillée par un gros cadenas, certainement parce qu'elle servait de réserve pour des produits toxiques.

\- Comme il n'y a que des vieux à cet étage, la porte n'est presque jamais fermée à clé. J'aime bien venir m'isoler ici. Une fois, je me suis endormi dans un coin et ma mère a paniqué, elle ne me trouvait plus.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Viens t'asseoir vers moi, proposa Tate en prenant place contre le mur du fond du local. Stiles n'hésita pas et s'assit à côté du jeune blond.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu te retrouves coincé entre ces murs ? demanda Tate sans regarder son nouvel ami.

\- J'ai tenté de m'ouvrir les veines parce que mon père est un connard et que mon ex-meilleur ami a peur de moi.

\- T'as pas vraiment l'air d'un tueur sanguinaire, fit remarquer Tate en toisant Stiles.

\- Non, c'est pas ça qui lui fait peur. Il…

Stiles s'interrompit, hésitant.

\- Trop dur à raconter ? questionna Tate en fixant Stiles dans les yeux.

\- Je lui ai dit quelque chose qui lui a fait peur. Un secret.

\- Je peux tout entendre. Si tu savais les cas qui sont entre ces murs, tu n'aurais pas peur de me dire ce qui t'est arrivé.

\- C'est juste que je… je suis gay.

\- Ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça. Y a pas de raison pour que ton ami ait peur de toi. Tu es amoureux de lui ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est vrai que je l'aime beaucoup, mais pas comme ça. Il est comme un frère pour moi. Il est le seul frère et ami que je n'aie jamais eu, d'ailleurs. Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Je fais des cauchemars. C'est à cause de la Murder House. Les médecins ont dit à ma mère que j'avais une vision déformée de la réalité.

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je pense que ma mère veut juste que je m'éloigne de la maison.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À cause de tous les morts qui rôdent dedans.

Stiles frissonna et croisa les bras sur son torse. Les montres et les fantômes, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Même, pas du tout !

\- Tu les as vus ? demanda-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante.

\- C'est arrivé plusieurs fois et ma mère me croit fou à cause de ça. Elle ne les a jamais vus, elle ne peut pas comprendre. Toi, je suis sûr que tu les verrais si tu venais chez moi. On peut y aller quand tu veux.

\- Et on fait comment avec les infirmiers de garde postés dans tous les coins ? À moins qu'on puisse passer à travers les murs, je vois mal comment sortir de cet enfer.

\- Tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point je connais bien cet endroit. Je suis déjà sorti une fois, je peux le refaire.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de pouvoir croire Tate sur parole. Les propos du psychiatre concernant le jeune blond lui restaient en mémoire. Un jour, il saurait faire le tri entre ce qui était vrai ou non dans ce que Tate racontait. En même temps, s'il y avait bien un endroit en Californie qui pouvait réellement être hanté, c'était bien la Murder House. L'histoire de ce lieu était si macabre que Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peu d'âmes pouvaient trouver le repos dans une telle demeure.

\- Promis, un jour on sortira d'ici pour aller chez toi. Je ne suis censé rester qu'un mois à Eichen House.

\- Parfait, on sortira dans un mois. C'est bientôt l'heure de la discussion de groupe. Tu y participes ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller.

\- Bien, je t'accompagne si tu veux.

Stiles se leva et sourit à Tate en rougissant un peu.

\- Avec joie.

* * *

L'infirmière qui surveillait la séance de groupe ne vit pas d'un très bon œil l'arrivée de Tate et Stiles. L'un des patients les plus dérangés de l'établissement flanqué d'un ado suicidaire, ça promettait d'être difficile à gérer. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et la psychiatre qui animait la séance fit une grimace qui passa presque inaperçue aux yeux de ses patients.

\- Je suis surprise de te voir ici aujourd'hui, Tate. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

\- J'avais juste envie d'être là. Ce n'est pas interdit.

\- Non en effet. Je suis juste surprise. Mais, c'est très bien et très bon pour toi.

\- Laissez-moi douter de cette dernière partie.

\- Doute autant que tu veux, mais je suis quand même d'avis que ça peut te permettre d'établir de meilleures relations avec les gens qui sont autour de toi. Bonjour Stiles.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je te remercie d'être une motivation suffisante pour Tate pour qu'il daigne enfin venir participer à mes séances de groupe, reprit la psychiatre.

Stiles rougit en regardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Oh… pas de problème.

* * *

La séance dura plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée parce que la psychiatre profita du fait que Tate soit présent pour aborder le thème de la perception de la réalité. Ce qui en ressortit, ce fut que les médicaments n'aidaient pas du tout certains patients à percevoir absolument la même réalité que les personnes qui n'étaient pas affectées par un problème d'ordre psychiatrique. La psy était plutôt d'accord avec cette idée, mais que pouvait-elle vraiment faire pour changer cela ? Un bon traitement mettait du temps à mettre en place. Il fallait faire des essais, il y avait forcément des ratés, des réévaluations du traitement, des doses repensées, des médicaments écartés… Trop de ceci, pas assez de cela… c'était toujours délicat. Est-ce que ça valait la peine de changer ou même de supprimer un traitement qui marchait globalement bien pour éradiquer à tout prix quelques problèmes concernant la perception de la réalité ? Les patients étaient atteints de toute façon de maladies qui affectaient leur perception de l'environnement et le but était de réduire au maximum leurs problèmes d'adaptation au quotidien. Alors, si quelques soucis subsistaient mais que les médicaments permettaient tout de même au malade de « fonctionner » à peu près normalement, les traitements étaient un mal pour un bien.

\- Vous pensez que Tate Langdon est un jeune homme dangereux ? demanda l'infirmière après la séance de groupe.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle et la psychiatre dans la salle.

\- Pas dangereux dans le sens où il pourrait tuer quelqu'un. Je connais assez bien son cas. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, en revanche, comme il ne perçoit pas normalement la réalité qui l'entoure, il est probable qu'il puisse entraîner quelqu'un à l'esprit faible dans ses élucubrations qui sont, pour la plupart, morbides et macabres. À ce moment-là, il se peut qu'il devienne effectivement un danger pour la personne qui le suivrait. En ce qui concerne ce jeune homme, Stiles Stilinski, je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon qu'il traîne avec le jeune Langdon. Il s'est quand même ouvert les veines.

\- Nous devrions isoler Tate Langdon ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit un choix judicieux. Il n'est plus à sauver ce patient-là- Par contre, il faut isoler Stiles Stilinski. Ce jeune homme ne présente aucun trouble mental, c'est juste qu'il est déprimé par des soucis d'adolescence. Ça s'arrangera, mais pas s'il continue à côtoyer Tate Langdon. Je vais faire passer un mot dans les bureaux. On va garder le jeune Stiles en quarantaine et sous surveillance pour quelque temps.

L'infirmière hocha la tête en soupirant, rassurée. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié le jeune Tate et ça aurait été fortement dommage qu'il ait une mauvaise influence sur le jeune Stiles qui semblait si doux et encore bien innocent.

* * *

Stiles passa sa journée coller aux basques de Tate, en dehors de ses séances avec son psy. Il revint dans sa chambre après le dîner, l'esprit sur un petit nuage et s'étonna de voir deux malabars debout dans la pièce.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda Stiles, d'un ton acide.

\- Tout à fait, jeune homme. On t'attendait.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de m'avoir préparé une surprise partie, vu vos têtes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce super comité d'accueil ? J'ai été promu directeur et vous n'êtes pas d'accord que je devienne votre nouveau patron ?

\- Très drôle. Non, on va simplement te changer de chambre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La direction a ses raisons que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître. Tu es en observation pour le moment, tu fais ce qu'on te dit de faire.

Stiles voulut répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais l'arrivée derrière lui de son psychiatre attitré lui coupa l'envie de parler.

\- Stiles, laisse-moi t'expliquer plus en détail. Nous voudrions que tu puisses sortir d'ici en forme à la fin du mois. Tu n'as aucun problème qui nécessite que tu passes plus de temps chez nous. Il nous a donc semblé que te transférer à un autre étage serait préférable et bénéfique pour toi. Tu seras juste en face du bureau des infirmières au premier étage.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et regarda le psychiatre du coin de l'oeil, tentant de comprendre la raison de ce drôle de revirement de situation. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit…

\- C'est à cause de Tate Langdon, n'est-ce pas ?

Le psychiatre baissa la tête, l'air coupable, le regard fuyant. Stiles secoua la tête en grognant.

\- Connard ! grinça-t-il en serrant les poings.

* * *

 **et voilà, je vous laisse avec ceci... pas de bonnes nouvelles pour Stiles... on se retrouve au mois de décembre, quand j'aurai écrit le chapitre 8.**

 **bisous à tous et MERCI**

 **KitsuneA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour**

 **chose promise, chose due. un chapitre de CYE pour décembre et en plus. avant Noël :-)**

 **j'étais pas certaine d'y arriver mais j'ai eu un bon coup d'inspiration pour taper ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à ma bêta Calliope (superbe et rapide) pour la correction.**

 **bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Stiles avait parfois l'air d'être un jeune homme doux et encore innocent. C'était juste un paraître. Il était surtout assez excité et irritable, remuant et pas du tout innocent. Son père le savait bien, mais quant aux autres personnes de son entourage, elles ignoraient bien souvent ce côté de sa personnalité, voire même, elles ne voulaient pas la voir. Le psy s'était attendu à ce que Stiles ronchonne de devoir être privé de liberté pour son bien, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme pète un câble à ce point. Au point de devoir recevoir une piqûre de calmant dans le cou pour le calmer enfin et pouvoir lui parler sans qu'il ne se débatte, morde et cherche à frapper tout le monde autour de lui. Une vraie furie !

* * *

\- Connard ! avait grincé l'ado en serrant les poings.

Son regard s'était durci et il s'était soudain rué sur son psychiatre, avait attrapé sa main et l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang. L'homme avait crié en tentant de repousser Stiles qui s'était accroché à lui d'une main ferme, pendant que, le poing serré, il tentait de lui asséner un coup au visage. Puis il avait été agrippé par un des deux infirmiers présents dans sa chambre qui lui avait fait lâcher le médecin et reculer. Stiles s'était retourné violemment, donnant un coup de poing à l'homme qui le tenait puis il chancela, énervé et désorienté, et se précipita sur le psy qui tenta de se protéger en fermant la porte. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut de coincer Stiles dans l'encadrement de la porte et celui-ci poussa un cri d'animal blessé, avant de reprendre son souffle, de donner un coup de pied dans la porte et de montrer les poings en se dirigeant vers le psy qui recula contre le mur au fond du couloir.

\- Je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance. C'est vous-même qui m'aviez dit que Tate allait aux séances de groupe, c'était bien pour que j'y aille avec lui, Non ? Ordure ! Salopard ! Vous dites vouloir m'aider et vous…

Stiles serra les dents à s'en péter la mâchoire et abattit son poing sur la tête du psy qui tomba à terre… et ce fut le trou noir pour le jeune homme.

* * *

Stiles grogna et ouvrit les yeux, douloureusement et péniblement. Il voulut se passer une main sur les yeux et se rendit très vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il referma les yeux, inspira longuement, soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains et les pieds attachés à un lit d'hôpital et qu'il avait mal à l'épaule gauche.

\- Putain… merde…

Il tenta de se défaire de ses liens, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il tourna son regard autour de lui, fouilla des yeux la pièce et se rendit compte qu'il était dans ce qui s'appelait couramment, une chambre d'isolement. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et c'était tout. Une lampe au plafond entourée d'un grillage et faite en verre épais. Une fenêtre garnie de barreaux à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Des murs capitonnés.

\- Merveilleux, grinça le jeune homme. Tout ça à cause de ce connard de psy.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit lentement et un infirmier se présenta devant Stiles, bras croisés sur son large torse. Stiles rougit un peu et se secoua mentalement. C'était tout sauf le moment de se mettre à fantasmer sur ce colosse.

\- Vous allez rester attaché jusqu'à demain aux alentours de midi. On verra à ce moment-là si vous êtes moins énervé, annonça l'infirmier. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose avant de dormir ?

\- Ouais, qu'on me foute la paix.

\- Je parlais de besoins naturels. Manger ? Boire ? Uriner ?

\- Allez voir ailleurs si un patient n'aurait pas besoin de vous gerber dessus et laissez-moi tranquille. Je suis pas d'humeur, là.

\- Vous êtes un patient difficile.

\- Non, j'aime juste pas qu'on me prenne pour un con. Fallait pas me pousser vers Tate Langdon si on ne veut pas que je le voie au final.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de me mêler de cette histoire. Bonne nuit. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous n'aurez qu'à crier, on vous entendra peut-être.

L'infirmier tourna les talons, quitta la chambre et ferma la porte à clé. La lumière au plafond s'éteignit et un grincement horrible produit par le store qui se baissait fit dresser les poils sur les bras de Stiles. La chambre fut plongée dans le noir…ou presque… une petite lumière verte clignotait au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.

\- Génial ! L'ambiance boîte de nuit glauque, c'est trop classe.

Stiles ricana et tenta encore une fois de dégager une main ou un pied des liens qui le retenaient, mais en vain. Ce séjour était horrible. Stiles se laissa aller et pleura, cria, se débattit… c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se vider de toute la colère et de la frustration qu'il ressentait dans tout son être.

\- Mamaaan ! cria-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à sentir du sang couler dans sa bouche et pleura en silence. Il finit par s'endormir épuisé, vidé de ses forces.

* * *

Une infirmière réveilla Stiles au petit matin pour lui prendre la tension et vérifier sa température.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle, gentiment.

Stiles se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas cette femme, mais et alors, c'est pas pour cela qui allait être mielleux avec elle.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Quand je sortirai d'ici je vais m'introduire chez vous une nuit et vous attacher dans votre lit. On verra si vous aurez bien dormi le lendemain.

\- Je reconnais que c'était une question stupide. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Une bonne pipe prodiguée par le plus sexy des infirmiers de cet asile, volontiers.

L'infirmière ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée, et déglutit difficilement. Elle fit un signe de croix sur sa poitrine et délaissa Stiles une fois son travail terminé.

Stiles n'en revint pas. Cette nana, elle avait fait un signe de croix comme s'il avait été un démon, ou une connerie du genre ? Vraiment ? Celle-là, on ne la lui avait jamais faite.

* * *

Scott hésita. Il regarda la bâtisse devant lui avec son aspect massif, ses murailles hautes et grises, tout cela ne donnait pas envie d'entrer à l'intérieur. Ça semblait froid et austère. Il inspira fortement et pressa sur le bouton de la sonnette, puis il attendit. Deux membres du personnel se présentèrent derrière la grille de l'entrée.

\- Bonjour, comment pouvons-nous vous aider, jeune homme ?

\- Je voulais rendre visite à un… ami à moi. Stiles Stilinski.

Un des infirmiers fronça les sourcils pendant que l'autre les haussa, étonné, visiblement, par cette demande.

\- Désolé pour vous, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Monsieur Stilinski est en isolement. Il a fait preuve de violence envers un membre du personnel. La seule personne qui soit autorisée à le voir pour le moment, c'est son père, le shérif.

Scott, déçu, baissa la tête en soupirant.

\- Ah…

Et il tourna lentement les talons. En isolement ? Violence ? Ça n'allait visiblement pas bien pour Stiles.

Scott ne regardait pas où il marchait, les yeux embués de larmes, et il percuta un corps au milieu du trottoir. Il leva les yeux en s'excusant et se figea. Il connaissait cet homme. L'infirmier Derek Hale qui travaillait dans le même hôpital que sa maman.

\- Bonjour, lança Derek, désolé, je ne regardais pas vraiment où je marchais.

\- Ah… moi non plus.

\- On se connait, non ?

\- De vue. Je suis le fils de Mélissa McCall.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

\- C'est vous qui vous êtes occupé de Stiles Stilinski à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact. Il est à Eichen House, je l'ai vu l'autre jour quand je suis venu moi-même rendre visite à quelqu'un de ma famille. Vous avez pu lui rendre visite ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Oh euh… pas fort, il paraît. Il est… enfin, bref, je dois aller au lycée. Si vous le voyez… pouvez-vous lui dire que… que… Non, laissez tomber.

Scott contourna Derek Hale et partit, la tête basse. L'infirmier soupira et se dirigea vers l'asile. Il sonna et entra quand les infirmiers ouvrirent la porte en le saluant. Il parcourut l'allée et entra dans la bâtisse. Il savait exactement où il voulait se rendre. Il parcourut les couloirs et trouva la chambre qu'il cherchait. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit que la personne qui occupait la pièce ait remarqué sa présence. Un grognement résonna soudain et Derek sourit à la jeune fille qui le regardait, un peu perdue, comme d'habitude.

\- Salut Malia, souffla Derek Hale.

* * *

Derek ferma la porte de la chambre de sa cousine Malia, la seule personne de sa famille encore en vie, et il traversa les couloirs lentement pour se rendre au bureau des infirmières.

\- Bonjour mesdames, lança-t-il avec le sourire, une fois qu'il fut arrêté devant la porte.

\- Monsieur Haaaleee, minaudèrent la grande majorité des infirmières, les yeux soudain brillants et la voix suave.

\- Je cherche à rendre visite au jeune Stiles Stilinski. Je l'ai eu comme patient aux urgences la semaine dernière, je voulais prendre un peu de ses nouvelles.

\- _ Ah… c'est-à-dire, il est en isolement, murmura une jeune infirmière rousse en se grattant la nuque.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Vous savez, je ne compte pas vous faire un très long discours pour vous persuader de le voir. Je suis infirmier moi aussi. De plus, je viens de le dire, je me suis occupé de lui aux urgences.

La jeune rousse tourna la tête vers ses collègues. Certaines se pincèrent les lèvres, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit, mais une infirmière blonde, la quarantaine bien tassée, prit la parole.

\- Monsieur Hale, je veux bien faire une exception pour vous. Dix minutes, pas une seconde de plus sinon j'appellerai la sécurité. Et bien sûr, je resterai derrière la porte à regarder ce qui se passe dans la chambre. Ce patient s'est quand même attaqué à son psychiatre.

\- Je comprends, merci.

L'infirmière précéda Derek dans les couloirs et elle s'arrêta devant une porte blanche au milieu de laquelle une petite trappe en bois cachait une vitre en plexiglass. Elle ouvrit la porte en la déverrouillant, alluma la lumière et laissa entrer Derek en refermant derrière lui.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit les yeux brusquement quand il comprit que la lumière dans sa chambre venait de s'allumer. Il cligna des paupières en tournant la tête autour de lui, puis il le vit. Un type beau comme un Dieu juste devant lui qui lui souriait.

\- Oh Dieu, je suis au Paradis, murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Puis il se ressaisit et comprit qu'il avait seulement une visite dans sa chambre d'isolement. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il reconnut l'infirmier Derek hale.

\- Troisième rendez-vous, je suis flatté, ironisa-t-il pour cacher la maladresse dont il avait fait preuve quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Je tenais à venir voir comment vous alliez.

\- C'est gentil ça, faites gaffe, je pourrais tomber amoureux. Plus sérieusement, comme vous pouvez le voir, ça va nickel bleu ciel. J'ai une patate d'enfer.

\- Le fait que vous soyez attaché dans ce lit me montre le contraire.

\- Oh ça, une petite formalité de rien du tout. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

\- Mmmh, est-ce qu'on peut parler sérieusement quelques minutes ?

Stiles se racla la gorge et acquiesça lentement.

\- J'ai croisé un ami à vous, le fils de Mélissa McCall, devant le….

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, ce type n'est plus mon ami.

\- Oh… pourtant, il venait vous voir, mais il n'a pas pu, les gardiens ont refusé qu'il entre.

\- Et vous, vous êtes ici, si je ne rêve pas. Et je ne crois pas que je rêve, parce que si j'étais en train de rêver de vous, vous ne seriez pas là debout à côté de mon lit à me parler sans bouger. Vous seriez déjà au-dessus de moi à vous frotter contre mon corps.

\- Je vois !

\- Pardon, vous aviez demandé du sérieux, s'excusa Stiles en rougissant.

Derek, imperturbable, poursuivit :

\- C'est différent pour moi, je ne suis pas venu vous voir vous spécialement. Je suis venu voir un membre de ma famille, comme l'autre jour quand on s'est croisé. J'ai juste demandé à pouvoir passer vous dire quelques mots. Comme je suis infirmier, on m'a laissé venir vous voir.

\- Je comprends mieux. Dites… est-ce que Scott a dit quelque chose à propos de moi ?

\- Non. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que les messages passent par moi, ce que je comprends.

\- Ok. Ben. C'est quand même sympa de votre part d'être passé. Désolé de pas vous serrer la main.

\- Stiles… tu devrais peut-être être moins sur la défensive et moins dans le sarcasme permanent. Je ne suis pas certain que ça va t'apporter de bonnes choses entre ces murs. Ton but n'est pas de faire un long séjour ici, ou bien ?

\- Euh… non.

\- Ne te protège pas avec ça, ça ne t'apportera rien du tout. Je dois te laisser.

\- Votre femme a bien de la chance de vous avoir. Vous avez l'air d'être un homme formidable.

\- J'ai mes défauts, comme tout le monde.

Derek fit un clin d'œil à Stiles et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit directement et l'homme disparut. La porte claqua et les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

* * *

 **Bon, pas de Tate dans ce chapitre, mais promis, il sera dans le prochain. Stiles ne va pas lui échapper si facilement. S'il y a bien un patient plus difficile que Stiles à Eichen House, c'est très certainement Tate... Bref, j'en dis pas plus**

 **on se retrouve en Janvier pour le chapitre neuf.**

 **Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous.**

 **bisous**

 **KitsuneA**

 **et MERCI, bien sûr**


	9. Chapter 9

**Janvier**

 **premier mois de l'année et premier chapitre de l'année**

 **le numéro neuf**

 **avec Tate, je l'avais promis..**

 **C'est même quasiment tout le chapitre qui lui est consacré..**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta-**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on fait la connaissance de la mère de Tate. je l'ai appelé Constance comme dans la série, mais faut pas chercher de ressemblance entre les deux. Elle est OOC**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Madame Langdon aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper. Elle était certaine que Tate allait passer ce matin au bureau dans infirmiers et qu'il serait de mauvais poil. Les nouvelles allaient très vite entre les murs d'Eichen house et elle savait qu'il serait très rapidement au courant que son nouvel ami Stiles avait été placé en isolement. Alors, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir son fils débarquer juste après le petit déjeuner.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Tate, croisant les bras sur son torse pour faire face à sa mère, infirmière en chef.

\- De qui diable parles-tu donc ? répliqua Constance Langdon, feignant l'indifférence alors qu'elle savait très bien que son fils cherchait le jeune Stiles.

\- L'ami que je viens de me faire. Stiles. Cheveux bruns, yeux couleur miel... Je suis sûr que tu vois très bien de qui je parle. Il n'était pas au petit déjeuner ce matin.

\- Il n'avait peut-être pas faim.

\- Me prendrais-tu pour un abruti ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis entre ces murs que je suis complètement débile. Où est-il ?

Constance soupira, lasse déjà de cette conversation que Tate n'allait pas laisser tomber. Elle connaissait bien son fils.

\- Écoute, Tate, je ne vais pas te mentir, il est en isolement pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'en donner la raison. Ce sont les médecins qui ont pris cette décision. Tate, Stiles sera dorénavant un patient surveillé. Nous aimerions que tu le laisses tranquille à l'avenir.

Tate décroisa les bras sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Vous me punissez alors que je n'ai rien fait ?

\- Personne ne te punit. On aimerait juste pouvoir soigner ce jeune homme comme il le mérite, pour qu'il puisse reprendre une vie normale. Et on ne pense pas qu'il puisse se soigner correctement avec toi dans son entourage.

\- Oh non, ça recommence encore.

\- Tate, je ne veux pas avoir encore cette discussion avec toi. Tu as ta psychiatre pour cela. Je ne suis même pas censée m'occuper de toi dans le cadre de mon travail. Tu n'es pas mon patient, tu es juste mon fils.

\- Ouais, mais t'es l'infirmière en chef. Vous ne pouvez pas me priver d'avoir des amis.

\- Bien sûr que si Tate, tu es dangereux ! **c** ria Constance, les poings sur les hanches, loin de se démonter face à son fils. Stiles mérite de s'en sortir dans la vie, il n'est pas psychologiquement atteint. Toi, si par contre!

Tate ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, mais aucun son n'en sortit et il finit par la refermer lentement, ne quittant pas sa mère de son regard devenu dur.

\- Va à ta séance avec ta psy au lieu de me tenir la jambe avec cette histoire. On ne changera pas d'avis de toute façon. Et n'essaye pas de forcer les choses, on ne sera pas aussi clément avec toi que la dernière fois quand tu as absolument voulu être ami avec cette jeune fille. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

\- Euh... Violet.

\- Et elle est où aujourd'hui ?

\- Au... cimetière, murmura Tate en baissant la tête, l'air coupable.

\- Oh, et pourquoi ? Hein ?

\- ...

\- Réponds-moi, Tate. Je veux t'entendre le dire à haute voix. Pourquoi cette jeune fille est morte ?

\- Elle s'est suicidée après sa sortie d'Eichen House parce que... parce que je lui ai dit qu'ainsi elle resterait en vie pour l'éternité dans la Murder House.

\- Bien. Conclusion, tu es dangereux avec tes discours. Surtout pour des ados influençables en manque d'amour. Si tu apprécies vraiment Stiles, laisse-le tranquille. Maintenant, va à ta séance avant que ta psy ne m'appelle en panique parce que tu es en retard.

Tate releva la tête et planta son regard sombre sur sa mère. Celle-ci soupira et fit un geste de la main pour signifier à son fils que la discussion était close et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas là-dessus une seconde fois. Tate finit par s'en aller lentement. Il retrouverait Stiles à un autre moment. Ce n'étaient ni sa mère ni même l'équipe de médecins et d'infirmiers qui travaillaient ici qui allaient pouvoir l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait envie.

* * *

John Stilinski sortit de sa voiture en trombe et se dirigea, énervé, vers la grande bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui. Il sonna à l'entrée et les gardiens le laissèrent passer sans discuter. John entra dans l'asile et demanda à l'accueil à voir le médecin de son fils. L'homme l'attendait à quelques mètres.

\- Bonjour. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois encore revenir ici ? Je croyais vous avoir donné le champ libre pour faire tout votre possible pour guérir mon fils, attaqua directement le shérif quand il fut en face du psychiatre.

\- Bonjour Shérif. Écoutez, j'aurais aimé ne pas devoir vous appeler ce matin, mais il se trouve que nous avons dû placer votre fils en isolement et la procédure demande à ce que nous tenions informés les parents ou référents de l'enfant quand on prend une telle décision.

John se calma et soupira.

\- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

\- Il a été violent avec des membres du personnel. Avec moi, surtout. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer une telle chose, j'espère que vous le comprenez ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est normal, après tout. Et comment... comment va-t-il ?

Le psy haussa les sourcils. Ainsi donc, monsieur Stilinski se préoccupait de savoir comment allait son fils ? Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour cette petite famille. Stiles ne voyait peut-être pas que son père se préoccupait réellement de lui parce que le père ne le lui montrait pas. Le dialogue entre père et fils était fortement perturbé, mais pas encore tout à fait impossible.

\- Il va bien. Enfin, mieux que quand il est arrivé, malgré sa crise de colère de la veille. Pour tout vous dire, il s'est attaché à l'un de nos patients les plus difficiles et nous avons voulu mettre un terme à cette relation avant qu'elle ne soit trop avancée et qu'elle ne devienne malsaine pour Stiles.

\- Je comprends.

* * *

Tate était en train de descendre les escaliers principaux de l'asile quand il s'arrêta avant d'arriver tout en bas des marches. Il venait d'entendre un homme et un psy parler de Stiles. Il resta caché dans l'angle pour écouter ce qui se disait à quelques mètres de lui. Ainsi, l'homme qui était ici semblait être le père de Stiles. Tate attendit que le psy s'en aille après qu'il eut fini de parler au père de Stiles et il s'assit sur la dernière marche, regardant l'homme toujours debout dans le couloir qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Vous devriez peut-être lui dire que la situation vous touche, lança Tate, faisant sursauter monsieur Stilinski qui se retourna vivement en se passant une main sur les yeux.

\- Pardon ? questionna le shérif, surpris et légèrement énervé qu'un inconnu se mêle de sa vie de cette façon.

\- Vous devriez dire à votre fils ce que cette situation vous fait réellement. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes heureux que Stiles soit ici ? Au fait, je m'appelle Tate Langdon. Je suis un ami de votre fils.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils. Était-ce lui l'ami dont avait parlé le psychiatre de Stiles ? Peut-être !

\- J'aime bien Stiles. Il est très cynique, continua Tate, toujours assis sur les marches de l'escalier.

Le shérif le regarda. Il avait l'air jeune. Sûrement le même âge que Stiles, à peine plus peut-être. Il semblait biende sa personne, du moins, il n'avait pas l'air fou ni perturbé... mais que pouvait-on savoir vraiment des gens juste en les regardant quelques secondes ?

\- Il ne faut pas toujours écouter ce que les gens disent, vous savez. Si on écoute les psy **s** , je suis un jeune homme perturbé psychologiquement, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai juste une sensibilité différente. Il y a des gens que je vois que les autres ne voient pas. Souvent, ils sont méchants...rares sont ceux qui sont gentils, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont morts brutalement, dans d'atroces souffrances. Vous seriez pareil, vous aussi. Vous seriez méchant si vous mouriez dans la violence et la peur.

John recula de quelques pas et s'éclaircit la gorge. Ce devait sûrement être lui, le nouvel ami de Stiles. Le patient difficile. Le shérif secoua la tête doucement et tourna les talons. Il n'allait pas engager la discussion avec ce jeune homme.

\- Moi, au moins, je vais aller le voir, Stiles ! lança Tate.

Le shérif s'arrêta net et se retourna, mais le jeune homme blond était déjà parti. Sûrement avait-il remonté l'escalier. Le shérif fronça les sourcils et quitta l'établissement.

* * *

Tate arpenta les couloirs les uns après les autres et se retrouva finalement devant les chambres d'isolement. Il y en avait une dizaine, toutes identiques. Il remarqua une infirmière postée devant une des nombreuses portes blanches. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil quand il passa devant elle.

\- Et, où penses-tu aller ainsi, Tate ?

\- Je vais voir mon ami, Stiles Stilinski. Ne vous fatiguez pas à m'emmener à sa chambre, je la trouverai très bien tout seul.

L'infirmière soupira et quitta son poste. Elle rattrapa rapidement Tate et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du jeune blond qui s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de voir ce jeune homme. Je suis certaine que tu le sais très bien.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me retenir. Vous pouvez toujours essayer d'appeler ma mère ou peu importe qui, ça ne marchera pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas toujours faire tout ce que tu veux, Tate. Je sais que tu n'es pas habitué à ce qu'on te tienne tête, mais tu vas devoir apprendre que dans la vie on n'obtient pas toujours tout ce qu'on souhaite. Laisse donc le jeune Stilinski tranquille.

Tate se retourna lentement et planta son regard sombre dans celui émeraude de l'infirmière. Une jolie femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns d'une trentaine d'années. Malheureusement pour elle, plus petite que Tate.

\- Je serais curieux de voir comment vous allez m'empêcher d'aller parler à Stiles ? Allez-y, j'attends de pouvoir entendre votre brillante idée.

L'infirmière baissa les yeux.

\- Cinq minutes, pas plus. Et tu ne dis rien à personne. Je risque mon poste en te laissant faire ce que tu veux à ta guise.

\- Je sais, murmura Tate avec un sourire diaboliquement angélique.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir puis ouvrit la dernière porte de la rangée. Pas besoin qu'il vérifie, il savait que Stiles ne pouvait être que dans celle-là. Tate entra et referma la porte en silence.

* * *

Stiles était au beau milieu d'un rêve blanc. Blanc... et vide... il était dans une grande salle blanche et vide... et rien ! Pas d'issue, pas âme qui vive et manifestement… même pas d'air. Il lui sembla tomber lentement au sol, cherchant un souffle de vie et soudain, il ouvrit les yeux en arquant son corps brusquement, mais les liens qui le retenaient contre le lit le blessèrent et il retomba sur le matelas en pleurnichant et en jurant.

\- C'est de cette façon qu'il compte t'aider ?

Stiles sursauta autant que les liens qui l'entravaient le lui permettaient et il ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il vit le visage de Tate au dessus du sien. Rêvait-il ?

\- Ta... Tate ?

\- En personne. Chuuut, c'est un secret. Tu diras rien, hein ?

\- Euh... nan. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et les infirmiers ?

\- J'ai graissé la patte à l'infirmière de garde au bout du couloir. C'est pour ça que c'est un secret. Quand tu seras libéré de cette chambre, je t'inviterai à venir avec moi dans un coin bien mieux pour toi, bien mieux pour nous. On s'en fout d'eux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Stiles cligna des yeux longuement. En voilà une question étrange. Il n'allait quand même pas répondre qu'il attendait de Tate de bien vouloir sortir avec lui et plus, beaucoup plus si affinités.

\- Je... on peut être amis, non ?

\- Je suis ici pour te voir toi, on est déjà ami. Sois sincère avec moi ! T'es gay, je te plais et tu aimerais que toi et moi...

Tate se baissa jusque ce que sa bouche soit appuyée contre l'oreille de Stiles et il murmura :

\- On fasse l'amour tendrement dans un lit douillet.

Stiles sentit ses joues chauffer et son sexe réagir à l'image que la suggestion que Tate avait fait surgir dans son esprit. Un frisson parcourut son corps depuis le bout de ses orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et un petit gémissement lui échappa.

\- J'avais raison, sourit Tate en se relevant. Viens me voir au troisième étage, chambre 32 quand tu seras libéré. Viens la nuit, on risque moins de se faire prendre.

Stiles hocha la tête et il vit Tate se détourner de lui et s'en aller lentement. La porte ne fit pas de bruit en se refermant. Stiles soupira et referma les yeux, une petite larme de bonheur au coin de l'œil.

* * *

 **On se retrouve bien entendu au mois de février pour le chapitre 10 et aussi pour un OS de Saint-Valentin avec Stiles et Tate. Un truc un peu... NON j'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien pour ceux que ça tentera.**

 **Merci et bisous à tous**

 **KitsuneA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour**

 **février est arrivé et avec lui, le chapitre 10 de CYE**

 **j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles vit l'arrivée de son psy comme une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, on s'occupait de lui. Il devait être près de midi et son ventre gargouillait horriblement, douloureusement.

\- Bonjour Stiles.

\- Jour, marmonna le jeune homme.

\- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Je meurs de faim.

\- Je m'en doute, à cette heure-ci, c'est normal. Mais je parlais surtout moralement, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Solitaire. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir ?

\- Cela dépend de toi surtout. Puis-je être sûr que tu ne m'attaqueras plus ?

\- Cela dépendra de vous. Vous avez toujours décidé de ne plus me laisser voir Tate ?

\- J'étais sûr que tu poserais cette question. Nous avons discuté, les infirmiers, les autres membres du personnel et moi-même et nous avons décidé que tu pourrais voir Tate aux séances de groupe et pendant les heures des repas. Ça nous semble être un bon compromis entre tes envies et nos demandes. Dis-moi ce que toi tu en penses ?

\- Bah... ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je réclame... mais on va dire que c'est déjà pas mal. Je veux juste sortir de ce trou à rat avant d'avoir envie de me suicider.

Le psy hocha la tête et se détourna, laissant Stiles aux mains d'un infirmier qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. L'homme détacha les liens des jambes puis ceux des mains. Stiles s'assit sur le lit et frotta ses poignets endoloris. Il se gratta la tête et se leva. Une fois les pieds bien posés au sol et s'être assuré qu'il avait retrouvé tout son équilibre debout, il suivit l'infirmier qui le mena à l'autre bout du couloir devant les douches.

\- Ça ne te fera pas de mal, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de l'endroit à Stiles qui y entra lentement. Il se dévêtit rapidement, laissant choir ses habits sur le sol et se dirigea vers la première cabine. Il sursauta en retenant un cri quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit toute seule.

\- C'est moi ! murmura une voix derrière la porte et Stiles la reconnut sans problème. C'était Tate.

\- De... que...

Stiles prit le temps de retrouver son souffle, une main posée sur son cœur, l'autre appuyée contre le mur froid.

\- Pardon de t'avoir fait peur. Bien joué de pas avoir crié. T'as très peu de temps devant toi, alors je te propose que j'aille m'enfermer dans la cabine d'à côté, que tu te mettes dans celle-ci et que tu fasses couler l'eau pour te doucher pendant que je parle.

Stiles vit la porte s'ouvrir encore plus et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Tate se faufilant dans la cabine voisine. Il laissa passer quelques secondes et finalement se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans la cabine de douche puis fit couler l'eau doucement.

\- Je savais que tu serais libéré et j'espérais bien que tu viennes te doucher. Tu vas aller manger ?

\- Je meurs de faim.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Il est quand même deux heures et demie, bientôt. On va être surveillé, ton psy te l'a dit ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il a dit que je ne te verrai qu'en séance de groupe et pendant les repas.

\- Mmmh. Bon, je t'ai dit, je connais cet endroit mieux que personne. On se verra à d'autres moments aussi. Je compte sur toi ce soir, chambre 32.

\- Et comment je vais faire ? Il y a des infirmières de nuit qui surveillent à la sortie de chaque couloir et je vais avoir ma chambre au premier étage maintenant, en face du bureau des infirmières.

\- Ça change mes plans ça. Tu sais quoi, c'est moi qui viendrai te voir. On va y arriver. Ils ne nous auront pas aussi facilement. S'ils se croient tous plus intelligents que Tate Langdon, il se trompent complètement. Tu prépareras un sac avec tes affaires importantes. On va se trouver un coin tranquille, tu verras.

\- Euh... ok, ouais, je marche.

Stiles ferma le robinet d'eau et sortit de la cabine. Il attrapa un linge plié sur la petite tablette en face de lui et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Tate ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et sa tête blonde dépassa de l'ouverture. Ses yeux sombres scrutèrent Stiles de bas en haut.

\- Pas mal.

Stiles rougit et se retourna vivement. Il attrapa ses habits restés sur la chaise et s'enferma dans la cabine de douche pour s'habiller rapidement. La porte de la salle de douche s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Tu es prêt ou quoi ? Ça fait des lustres que tu es là-dedans.

Stiles sortit rapidement de la cabine, habillé, en train de se sécher les cheveux vigoureusement avec la serviette blanche. Il la laissa choir par terre.

\- Ouais, ben, cinq minutes quand même. J'aurais pu être encore à poil, vous n'êtes pas gêné quand même.

\- J'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais.

L'infirmier roula des yeux puis ouvrit et retint la porte d'une main pour permettre à Stiles de sortir. Le jeune homme passa le seuil et se retourna furtivement avant que la porte ne se referme. Toutes les portes des cabines de douches étaient closes. Comment diable Tate avait-il fait pour ne pas être vu par l'infirmier ?

* * *

oo00oo

Constance Langdon grogna et fronça les sourcils en suivant l'infirmière qui était venu la chercher, complètement paniquée, dans le bureau des infirmières du premier étage.

\- Je crois vraiment qu'elle est morte, mais je n'ose pas ouvrir la porte. J'ai toujours eu peur de cette jeune fille. Vous savez qu'elle mord comme un animal sauvage ?

\- Elle _est_ un animal sauvage. Du moins, elle le pense sincèrement. Elle a vécu dans la nature avec une meute de coyotes la moitié de sa vie. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai voulu aller lui ouvrir sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse sortir dans le jardin, comme chaque soir, mais quand j'ai ouvert la fenêtre de contrôle, je l'ai vu allongée par terre et y… y a du sang… partout. Vous croyez qu'elle…

\- On va aller voir. Arrêtez de paniquer comme une débutante.

Tate jeta un œil dans le couloir et vit sa mère et l'infirmière de garde entrer dans la chambre de Malia Hale. C'était le moment. Le jeune homme descendit l'escalier rapidement, trouva la chambre de Stiles et ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Le jeune brun était assis sur son lit, un sac à dos posé sur son coussin.

\- Prêt ? demanda Tate en tenant la porte ouverte.

Stiles hocha la tête en se levant.

\- Alors viens, on a très peu de temps.

Stiles attrapa son sac, le passa sur ses épaules et suivit Tate hors de sa chambre puis s'engouffra dans le dédale des couloirs de l'asile. Le jeune blond ouvrit une porte en bois clair et Stiles vit un escalier s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Il déglutit difficilement, pas rassuré.

\- J'ai une lampe de poche, annonça Tate en sortant l'objet de sa poche et en l'allumant pour éclairer l'escalier.

\- Passe devant, ordonna Tate et Stiles descendit les marches le premier, Tate sur ses talons. La lampe produisait assez de lumière pour que Stiles puisse voir toutes les marches sans problème. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, Tate attrapa la main de Stiles, qui sursauta. Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale pendant que le jeune blond l'entraînait avec lui dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs sombres.

\- Eichen House a servi de refuge pendant la guerre, les sous-sols sont composés de multiples petites pièces et j'ai aménagé l'une d'elle pour en faire ma cachette secrète. Tu verras, c'est super chouette. T'as peur ?

\- Euh… n-non, bredouilla Stiles.

\- Tu trembles un peu, fit remarquer Tate.

\- Je… c'est… autre chose, laisse tomber.

Tate tourna la tête quelques secondes vers Stiles, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait visiblement compris que c'était lui-même qui troublait son ami.

* * *

oo00oo

Après avoir parcouru pendant bien dix minutes les sous-sols, Tate s'arrêta devant un mur et Stiles s'étonna que le blond ait choisi cet endroit précisément alors qu'il semblait n'y avoir rien sur plusieurs mètres. Pourtant. Tate se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et décoinça une pierre en haut du mur, puis il s'appuya contre un pan du mur qui bascula, comme une porte sur ses gonds, et qui s'ouvrit sur une petite chambre dans laquelle traînaient un matelas installé à même le sol et une pile de couvertures.

Stiles cligna des yeux, immobile à la vue de cette chambre qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver ici.

\- Je t'ai dit que je connaissais cet endroit comme ma poche. J'ai eu le temps depuis que ma mère travaille ici de m'aventurer dans chaque recoin de l'asile.

\- C'est…cool. C'est toi qui as aménagé tout ça ?

\- Ouais. J'ai eu le temps de faire ça sur plusieurs années. Le plus dur, ça a été de transporter le matelas tout seul, mais j'y suis arrivé.

\- Et on va faire quoi ici ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Stiles. Mais pour le moment, tu peux déposer tes affaires ici, on va remonter. On a peu de temps ce soir.

\- Comment tu as fait pour détourner l'attention les infirmières ?

\- Malia.

\- La fille sauvage ? s'étonna Stiles, les yeux arrondis sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Elle ne parle pas, mais quand j'ai besoin d'aide, je peux toujours compter sur elle. C'est une alliée précieuse toujours prête pour un peu d'action dans sa triste vie entre ses murs. Bien… allons-y ! ordonna le jeune homme une fois que Stiles eut déposé son sac sur le matelas. Tu sauras retrouver l'endroit ?

\- Euh… non en fait.

\- Pas grave, y a un passage secret depuis l'extérieur mais c'est plus compliqué pour y entrer parce que le petit parc est encore mieux surveillé que l'intérieur de cette maison de barges. Mmmh, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, au fait.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Stiles, attendant, sans bouger, que Tate referme la cachette secrète.

Le jeune blond remit la pierre à sa place et se tourna vers Stiles en lui tendant une rose noire.

\- Je l'ai peinte en noire parce que je suis sûr que tu n'es pas du genre à aimer les choses classiques.

Stiles sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et un sourire éclaira son visage. Tate lui avait offert une rose… Personne ne lui avait jamais rien offert spontanément comme ça dans toute sa vie.

\- Je te laisse remonter tout seul par où on est venu, je vais passer par le jardin. On se revoit demain, ici, à dix heures trente.

Stiles acquiesça, prit la lampe de poche que Tate lui tendait et tourna les talons, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, sa rose noire à la main. Il trouva sans trop de peine la sortie et se dépêcha de revenir à sa chambre. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son escapade, et c'était tant mieux. Il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant et admira sa rose posée sur sa table de nuit. Tate était vraiment un jeune homme hors du commun. Stiles devait s'efforcer à en apprendre plus sur lui.

* * *

oo00oo

Constance Langdon fit le tour des chambres avant l'extinction des feux et elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit une rose noire posée sur la table de nuit de Stiles Stilinski. C'était, sans aucun doute possible, signé Tate. Apparemment, elle allait avoir du souci à se faire pour surveiller ces deux-là. Constance hésita à emporter la fleur des ténèbres avec elle, mais elle finit par la laisser à sa place. Priver Stiles du cadeau de Tate risquait de lui faire plus de mal que de bien et ce n'était pas le but de son séjour à Eichen House.

Elle sortit de la chambre et leva la tête vers les étages. Son gosse était décidément plus malin qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer au quotidien. Constance détestait le reconnaître, mais elle perdait bien souvent les batailles qu'elle livrait contre Tate. Peut-être l'avait-elle trop emmené ici quand il était plus jeune et qu'elle ne savait pas à qui le donner à garder. Il avait, semble-t-il, passé bien trop de temps à s'ennuyer dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait, à ce jour, mieux que n'importe qui. Est-ce que c'était vraiment la peine de lutter contre l'envie que les deux jeunes avaient de passer du temps ensemble ? Est-ce que ça n'allait pas créer plus de problèmes de vouloir absolument les séparer ? La restriction mise en place mettrait peut-être encore plus en danger Stiles, le déstabiliserait peut-être encore plus. Qui sait ?

Constance tourna la tête vers le fond du couloir quand elle entendit un bruit de pas. Tate se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle hésita sur ce qu'elle allait lui dire et finalement, elle annonça :

\- Tu as gagné ! et elle rentra dans son bureau sans plus s'occuper de son fils dont le visage se fendit d'un grand sourire glorieux rempli de malice.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre**

 **Beaucoup de State dans celui-là et ça continuera par la suite. On va plongé dans leur relation et voir où ça va les mener tous les deux.**

 **Bon ou mauvais, ce sera au temps de faire son oeuvre. Pour le moment, Constance a réalisé que mettre des barrières à cette histoire pouvait s'avéré plus mauvais que bon... mais...**

 **on se retrouve au moins de Mars pour le chapitre 11..**

 **et pour ceux qui voudrons, le 14 février je vais poster un OS State :-)**

 **KitsuneA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté au mois de Mars. j'ai prit du retard dans mes écrits et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à sortir ce chapitre 11.**

 **Pardon, vraiment.**

 **J'espère que vous serez quand même encore au rendez-vous pour suivre cette fic.**

 **merci pour les rws et merci Calliope pour la bêta corrections.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles contrôla la montre à son poignet. Dix heures et demie. Il attendait devant la chambre secrète de Tate dans le sous-sol de l'asile. Un bruit le fit sursauter et il se mit à trembler, figé sur place, incapable ne serait-ce que de cligner des yeux. Il vit une lumière devant lui et paniqua intérieurement. Et si les infirmiers l'avaient suivi ? Il se détendit quand il reconnut Tate à quelques mètres de lui. Il attendit sans bouger que le jeune blond arrive devant lui et s'arrête. Il le regarda ouvrir la porte et le suivit dans la pièce secrète. Tate s'assit sur le matelas en posant sa lampe de poche sur le sol et invita Stiles à venir s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que les infirmières sont venues te dire qu'on avait le droit de se voir sans restriction ?

\- Non. Mon psychiatre m'en a touché un mot mais pas le personnel soignant. Comment tu as réussi à faire ça ?

\- Ma mère a compris que je n'allais pas te lâcher et qu'elle n'allait pas gagner la bataille contre moi. Elle ne gagne jamais de toute façon et puis, elle sait que je connais trop bien Eichen House et que j'ai des alliés parmi les malades. N'est pas Tate Langdon qui veut ! Il va falloir que l'on prépare notre plan pour le moment où tu sortiras. Tu viendras chez moi, dans ma maison… Ou alors, tu veux retourner dans ta famille ?

\- J'ai pas de famille. Mon père est juste un géniteur qui ne s'occupe plus de moi depuis des années. Ça l'arrange bien que je sois ici. De toute façon, quand je lui dirai que j'aime les hommes, il va me foutre hors de sa maison et quelque part, j'attends que ça.

\- Il n'a pas l'air méchant.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? questionna Stiles, son regard brun scrutant Tate assis à côté de lui.

\- Je l'ai vu hier et-

\- Tu ne sais rien de lui, le coupa brutalement Stiles en se levant. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il n'a pas fait pour moi. Si tu l'as vu ici, c'est uniquement parce que les médecins lui ont demandé de venir et pas du tout parce qu'il se soucie de moi. Je lui cause trop de problèmes.

\- Quel genre de problèmes ?

\- Un peu de tout mais principalement des problèmes à cause de mon TDA-H. Tu sais, je suis hyperactif et c'est fatigant pour lui mais aussi pour moi, sauf que ça, il ne veut pas le voir. Il ne pense qu'à lui et à son petit confort. Faudrait surtout pas que je perturbe son besoin de calme quand il est à la maison et malheureusement, je le perturbe justement ce calme. Mais je le fais pas exprès.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, comment peut-il te reprocher ça ?

\- D'après lui, je ne fais pas d'effort ou pas assez.

\- Et c'est vrai ?

\- NON ! Je fais ce que je peux. J'aimerais être différent de celui que je suis. J'aimerais être plus calme, plus concentré. J'aimerais que mes pensées ne se perdent pas sans cesse un peu partout.

Stiles se rassit lentement en soupirant.

\- Je le déçois constamment.

\- Et lui, il te déçoit aussi ?

\- Bien sûr. J'aurais aimé que… que je ne perde pas ma mère et mon père en même temps. J'ai parfois l'impression que mon père est mort avec ma mère et que j'ai été placé dans de la famille très éloignée. Le shérif n'est pas mon père. Un père comprend son fils, l'aime, le rassure.

\- Tous les parents ne sont pas comme ça. Amour de leur vie mort ou pas.

\- Quoi ? demanda le jeune brun ne comprenant pas bien de quoi Tate voulait parler.

\- Beaucoup de parents ne sont clairement pas faits pour ce rôle, pourtant ils insistent. Pourquoi ? Parce que la société les pousse à avoir des gamins ?

\- Ben…

\- Te casses pas la tête, c'était pas une vraie question. Tu sais, Stiles, t'es sûrement un enfant trop bien pour ton père. Il ne te comprend pas. On dirait ma mère. Elle ne me comprend pas non plus. C'est pour ça que je veux aller vivre dans la maison et plus ici. Au moins, eux, ils me comprenaient. Bon, que veux-tu faire pour notre premier rendez-vous ?

\- Premier rendez-vous ? s'étonna Stiles, arquant les sourcils de stupéfaction.

\- C'est pas ce que tu voulais de moi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais avec moi ?

\- Euh… bien sûr que si mais… je… je pensais pas que-

Tate posa un doigt sur la bouche de Stiles pour le faire taire. Il posa une main sur le torse du jeune brun et le fit basculer lentement sur le matelas. Il appuya son front contre le sien et murmura :

\- Close your eyes.

Stiles, d'abord surpris que Tate utilise l'anglais, finit par répondre à la demande. Il ferma les yeux lentement et des lèvres douces se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Une simple pression d'une bouche contre la sienne, pour la première fois, et Stiles fut propulsé dans un moment de bonheur comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Il osa poser ses mains sur le dos du jeune blond au-dessus de lui et celui-ci rompit le baiser, sans pour autant bouger.

\- Premier baiser ? sourit Tate.

\- Ouais… disons que j'ai jamais attiré beaucoup de personnes dans ma vie.

\- Les gens son cons, c'est pas de ta faute.

Tate se releva brusquement et Stiles n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Un froid glacial sembla courir dans ses veines et il frissonna.

\- Hey, tu sais quoi, Stiles, on va aller manger ensemble à midi. Ma mère nous verra ensemble, elle va en devenir verte de rage, mais je m'en fiche. Elle avait qu'à me croire pour la maison. Elle ne me croit toujours pas.

Stiles se releva doucement en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle sorte de lien pouvait donc bien avoir Tate avec cette maison pour en parler autant ? Outre le fait qu'il voyait des morts dedans, d'après ce que Stiles avait cru comprendre…

\- Pourquoi elle ne te croit pas ?

\- Ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils veulent juste de la compagnie. La mort c'est pas drôle, surtout quand tu ne peux pas sortir de l'endroit où tu es. Tu t'imagines le truc ? Et ma mère ne croit pas ça. Alors qu'ils m'ont déjà aidé, parfois, et qu'ils m'ont raconté tant de choses. Y a un mec, il a fait cramer son père, un jour, dans son propre bureau et un autre, il est allé avec un fusil dans son lycée et il a tué quelques élèves qui le méritaient pas vraiment, mais c'est tombé sur eux, ils ont payé pour toute la merde que d'autres causaient. Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Si tu devais te venger de ceux qui font de ta vie un enfer, tu tuerais les premiers à apparaître devant toi.

\- Tate… tu me fais peur, murmura Stiles en reculant légèrement sur le matelas.

\- Je suis pas barge, mais certains de ceux qui sont morts le sont. T'as confiance en moi, quand même ?

\- Bah, bien sûr, mais tu sais, je veux tuer personne.

\- Et t'as raison, faut pas le faire, ça mène à la folie, dit Tate avec un sourire malsain sur le visage.

Stiles n'en fit pas état, c'était sûrement la lumière de la pièce qui donnait cette impression malsaine. Tate était, certes un peu dérangé, mais pas dangereux.

\- On devrait remonter avant qu'on nous cherche vraiment. Je passe par le jardin, on se revoit au déjeuner.

Et Tate se leva, ouvrit la porte coulissante de la pièce secrète et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres du sous-sol. Stiles bâilla et se leva lentement. Il prit la lampe torche qu'il avait emportée avec lui, referma la porte en la coinçant comme Tate le faisait et partit en direction des escaliers qui remontaient vers l'étage supérieur.

* * *

oo00oo

Stiles entra dans le réfectoire et repéra tout d'abord la fille sauvage, Malia, assise à une table, grognant étrangement en fixant son assiette d'un air de tueuse sanguinaire. Les petits pois, ça ne devait pas être son truc, apparemment. Stiles s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Salut, dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

La sauvageonne leva la tête et grogna en montrant les dents.

\- Ok, je voulais pas te couper dans ton échange fructueux avec tes petits pois, désolé, dit Stiles en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

Malia cligna des yeux et… se mit à rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Un joli son cristallin. Stiles n'en revint pas. Malia riait grâce à lui.

\- T'es un génie, toi, ça se voit tout de suite, annonça une voix que Stiles reconnut aussitôt. Faire rire Malia, c'est pas donné à tout le monde. Visiblement, n'est pas Stiles qui veut dans le coin.

Tate prit place à côté de Malia et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Il est marrant, le nouveau, hein ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta de rire et lécha les doigts de Tate. Stiles grimaça.

\- Tu sais pourquoi elle grogne sur ses petits pois ? demanda Tate à Stiles.

\- Ben, non, j'en sais rien. Mais je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec sa vie d'avant. Peut-être qu'elle sent que ce n'est pas de la viande ou bien, qu'elle ne peut plus chasser et du coup, elle n'aime pas le concept. Remarque, j'agirais sûrement pareil à sa place et sûrement pire à vrai dire.

\- Tu pars trop loin là, j'allais dire que je n'en sais rien non plus. Je comprends maintenant ce que tu me disais sur ton problème de TDAH. T'es tout le temps comme ça ? T'as des pilules ?

\- Je prends de l'Adderall et je suis tout le temps comme ça, oui. Je crois pas que ce soit nécessaire qu'on en parle maintenant. Je pensais que tu avais compris.

\- Et ici, ils t'ont filé des médocs ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment. Et je crois pas qu'ils vont m'en donner. Tu en as, toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas malade. Je ne suis même pas fou. Je suis ici parce que ma mère ne me croit pas, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un jeune homme malade. Même Malia n'a pas de médocs, pourtant son cas est pire que le tien et que le mien. Que donnerais-tu à une jeune fille se prenant pour un coyote ?

\- Ben…

\- C'est aussi ce que pensent les médecins. Tu devrais manger. Tu vas à la séance de groupe cet après-midi.

\- Je suis obligé d'y aller.

\- Parfait, on ira ensemble, sourit Tate en attrapant sa fourchette pour attraper des petits pois dans son assiette.

Stiles fit de même.

* * *

oo00oo

Il rejoignit sa chambre après le déjeuner et se coucha sur son lit pour réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il ne devait pas s'attacher à Tate. Tout le monde semblait lui demander de garder ses distances et même sa conscience le lui demandait… Alors pourquoi il s'accrochait ? Parce que Tate était beau ? Parce qu'il était étrange ?

NON…

Tout simplement parce qu'il était fascinant, et ça, tous les conseils du monde ne pourraient pas le changer. Tate était troublant, déstabilisant, fascinant. Il avait une aura bizarre autour de lui, faite de charisme et de folie étrange. Et Stiles le voyait comme un mystère à éclaircir. Que faisait-il ici s'il s'obstinait à dire qu'il n'était pas malade ? Qu'es-ce qui le liait à la fameuse maison dont il parlait tellement souvent ? Et pourquoi évoquait-il aussi souvent le fait que sa mère le croyait fou ? L'était-il vraiment ou pas du tout ? Il n'en avait pas l'air mais, en même temps, Stiles n'avait sûrement pas l'air d'un ado dépressif et suicidaire et pourtant, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait en thérapie entre les murs d'Eichen House.

Stiles s'endormit doucement sur cette pensée.

* * *

 **Je vais tenter de ne pas trop prendre de retard pour le chapitre 12.. je promets pas de date de publication car je sais pas si je pourrai tenir.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
